


История, за которой я последую

by fandom_The_Magicians_2019, Yamanari_Tai



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Fix-It, M/M, Not copy to another site, Underworld, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magicians_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Magicians_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: Монстр был побеждён ценой жизни Квентина, и теперь Элиота ждёт собственный квест. Вот только он не уверен, что готов к этому. Вариация на тему Орфея и Эвридики.





	История, за которой я последую

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're a Story (I Can Follow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151742) by [Page161of180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page161of180/pseuds/Page161of180). 

> От автора: Этот текст захватил меня целиком и не отпускал, пока не закончился. 
> 
> Для тех, кто с ним не знаком, миф об Орфее и Эвридике (по крайней мере, версия, которую знаю я) рассказывает о певце, который спустился в Подземный мир, чтобы спасти свою умершую жену. Его скорбные песни настолько впечатлили властителей Подземного мира, что они позволили ему проводить жену назад в мир живых — с одним условием: не оборачиваться на своём пути. Поверить, что она пойдёт следом. Спойлер: ничем хорошим это не закончилось.
> 
> Когда я прочла его в юности, этот миф по какой-то причине запомнился мне как ужасно романтичный. И я не могла удержаться и не смешать его с ещё более романтичным сеттингом — с квелиотом четвёртого сезона. Спойлер: ценой спасения любимого будет не песня. Ещё спойлер: я делаю Элиоту больно только потому, что люблю его. И ещё спойлер: всё закончится хорошо.
> 
> Эта история идёт в ногу с каноном где-то до 4х08, а дальше следует путями моего воображения.
> 
> **Обновление (после 4х13, спойлеры):**
> 
> Эта история была написана и выложена за месяц до финала четвёртого сезона, и основана на моих подозрениях, что всё закончится смертью Квентина, а в пятом сезоне его будут спасать. Я даже подумать не могла, что создатели сериала решат закончить линию Квентина его жертвой.
> 
> Я писала свою версию в самолётах и аэропортах, в кафе и на диване, в гостиничных номерах и вагонах метро. Всё это время она казалась мне ужасно важной, хоть я и не понимала, почему. Теперь понимаю. Если в этом тексте и есть мысль, отличная от простого и понятного (и близкого моему сердцу) “любовь делает нас сильнее”, я представляю её следующим образом: история всегда будет такой, какой мы её видим. Я вижу для себя, что история Квентина и Элиота не могла закончиться смертью в 25, потому что сценаристы не смогли придумать лучшего способа прикончить своего персонажа с депрессией. Я не согласна с историей о гомосексуальном парне, который долгие месяцы держался за одно простое желание — признаться в любви тому, кого любит — только чтобы увидеть, как символ этой любви сгорает в похоронном костре. Не согласна с огрызками и флешбеками, которые могут появиться в пятом сезоне. Для меня их история — это история настоящей любви, на всю жизнь. О том, что когда ты знаешь кого-то лучше себя самого — ты доверишься ему в чём угодно. И он доверится тебе. О том, как можно понять красоту всей жизни бок о бок с самым лучшим на свете партнёром, пусть ты и не можешь выразить эти чувства словами.
> 
> Другими словами, для меня эта история — настоящая. И если вам она близка, то я и вам предлагаю сделать эту историю (или любой другой чудесный фанон, который увидит этот мир) — настоящей историей Квентина и Элиота.

**0\. Подвал**

Пенни-40 с характерным звуком захлопнул папку, надел колпачок на ручку и уложил её на обложку — словно замок.

— Ладненько, — заявил он, аккуратно подтягивая галстук. — Теперь всё готово.

Всё готово. В ожидании Элиоту казалось, что все его внутренности успели завязаться узлом в животе. Честно говоря, он наивно ожидал, что после всего этого ему станет легче, хотя бы перестанет подташнивать. Но вместо этого стало только хуже, и становилось хуже с каждым взглядом на папку. В ушах мерзко шумело от нервозности. 

Эта нервозность наверняка и гоняла кровь по его жилам последние недели, потому что сердце Элиота…

Внутри снова всё дрогнуло, и Элиот вдавил подошвы ботинок в слишком серый пол. Какая-то его часть напрасно надеялась ощутить вместо камня подвижные доски палубы Мунджак. 

“Может, это будет наш корабельный квест, любовь моя”, — подумал Элиот и прикрыл глаза, переживая очередной приступ тошноты. 

Джулия, стоящая позади, быстро стиснула его ладонь.

— У тебя всё получится, — прошептала она, кивнув сама себе.

Осознавая, что она ждёт ответа, Элиот кивнул, бросив все силы на то, чтобы не выблевать содержимое желудка. Он даже не помнил, что ел — когда ему удалось поесть в последний раз.

Пришлось напомнить себе быть смелым.

Пенни-40 подозрительно смотрел на него с другой стороны стола. Элиот даже не заметил, как начал добавлять “40” к его имени. Неплохо бы запомнить это и не рассказывать Пенни-23, когда он…

Когда они. Если они.

Блядь.

Пенни-который-там вытащил из верхнего ящика своего стола лист бумаги, весь исписанный мелким убористым шрифтом. Под ним виднелись краешки стандартных желтых и розовых листов кальки. 

— Если желаешь получше ознакомиться с полными условиями нашей сделки, то можешь…

Элиот покачал головой. Непривычно длинные волосы щекотали шею завитками кудрей — у Элиота так долго не было возможности ухаживать за ними. Как долго? Он ведь даже забыл спросить.

— Вы получите мой самый страшный секрет, а я смогу попытаться выдрать Кью из когтей этого места в лучших традициях Орфея и Эвридики, — сказал Элиот, обрывая очередную бюрократическую тираду. — Я понял ещё в первые двенадцать раз.

— Я бы не советовал…

— Я готов. 

У Пенни приподнялись уголки губ, но никто в здравом уме не назвал бы это улыбкой. 

— Я знаю, что нет. Но решать тебе, чувак. Я только должен напомнить, что это будет разовая сделка, никаких гарантий или страховки. Облажаешься, обернёшься хотя бы разок, чтобы увидеть, идёт ли он следом — будешь сам виноват. Второго шанса не будет. Ни у кого. У каждого посетителя Подземного мира — ровно одна попытка. 

Элиот кивнул, игнорируя сжимающийся желудок.

Слишком спокойный в своём идеальном костюмчике Керри Гранта, Пенни смотрел ему в глаза, словно ожидая какой-то особенной реакции.

— То же самое произойдёт, если Колдуотер откажется с тобой идти, — добавил Пенни после долгого молчания. Выглядел он теперь озабоченным и словно старался действовать деликатно, и это смущало почище его стандартизированных речей. — Иногда и такое случается, — добавил Пенни.

— Прекрасно, — процедил Элиот. 

Пенни ещё какое-то время вглядывался в его лицо, пока Элиот изо всех сил старался не дрожать от гнева. Или не разреветься прямо посреди Подземного отдела Библиотеки. 

А затем Пенни вдруг оказался на ногах и, прижимая папку и ручку к груди, пошёл к дверям.

— Дам вам минутку попрощаться. Джулия, — он махнул рукой, словно какой-то сраный стюард, — когда будешь готова, лифт вернёт тебя к вашему… Дракону. Вы молодцы, конечно, раз умудрились провернуть такое. 

“Умудрились провернуть” — это было мягко сказано. Хоть Элиот и поучаствовал в этом только самую малость.

Пенни обернулся и строго на него посмотрел.

— Вернусь через пять минут.

Он почти уже вышел за дверь, когда его окликнула Джулия.

— Постой!

— В чём дело? — спросил Пенни.

Пришёл черёд Джулии внимательно его разглядывать.

— Ты ничего не хочешь передать Кейди? — осторожно уточнила она.

Пенни опустил взгляд к мрачному полу. 

— Хочу, — теперь он хотя бы немного был похож на того романтичного (втайне) придурка, которым они его знали. — Очень хочу. Но было бы нечестно заставлять её это слушать. — Пенни кратко взглянул на Элиота и пожал плечами. — Не каждый выберет вернуться назад.

С этими словами он, наконец, вышел за дверь.

— Вот как, — произнесла Джулия, нарушая воцарившееся молчание. — Он здесь превратился в мудака почище, чем был.

Элиот с трудом сглотнул. 

— Ну, что же, — выдавил он из себя, ненадолго превращаясь в обычного Элиота, которому никакое дерьмо нипочём, который выше всего этого и не разваливается сейчас на куски от боли. — Ты ведь у нас почти решилась трахнуть его двойника из соседней реальности. — Джулия попыталась было возразить, но тщетно. — Я всё видел, — улыбнулся Элиот, — ясно, как белый день, несмотря на…

Напускная смелость подвела Элиота ровно посреди идиотской тирады о том, как у него сердце вырвали из груди. Потянувшись бессильно и слепо, Элиот вцепился в первое, что подвернулось под руку, и тяжело навалился на край стола Пенни.

— Всё будет хорошо, — Джулия всё время, пока он силился восстановить дыхание, мягко гладила его по плечу. Элиот мельком подумал: понимает ли она, что ведёт себя с ним, как с Кью, с тех пор, как… — Мы вернём его. Ты вернёшь.

Элиот взглянул на неё, и глаза у него наверняка были больными и умоляющими. Но если он мог стать для неё заменой Кью, то и она могла — хотя бы на время, прямо сейчас.

— Думаешь? — усмехнулся Элиот без капли смеха в голосе. — Всё это удивительно напоминает очередной мой потенциальный проёб, Джулия. — Она вскинула бровь, но ничего не сказала. — Может, тебе пойти вместо меня, — тихо продолжил Элиот. — Весь этот план существует только благодаря тебе.

Так и было. С того самого момента, как… 

От одной мысли к горлу снова подкатилась тошнота.

*

Небо над Элиотом было таким пронзительно синим, каким никогда не бывало в его воспоминаниях, и это должно было что-то значить, но не значило ничего, ничегошеньки, потому что…

Он лежал на земле. Волосы, слишком короткие, испачканные в крови. Карие глаза, опустевшие и бессмысленные. Приоткрытые губы, которые Элиот в своих воспоминаниях клялся целовать, и шептать в них объяснения, и извиняться за идиотские решения прошлого, и…

— Проснись, проснись, малыш, ну же, умоляю тебя, Кью, проснись-проснись-проснись!..

*  
Элиот с трудом вспомнил, как дышать.

Тогда он вернулся в своё тело безо всяких дверей и предупреждений, просто оказался снова собой — точно вовремя, чтобы осознать, какой ценой это произошло. И с тех пор был практически бесполезен. Зато, пока Элиот пытался утопить своё сознание в алкоголе и хотя бы в горячечном сне ещё раз увидеть клочки своих воспоминаний, Джулия без устали проверяла свои божественные связи. Искала любые крохи, которые помогли бы им вернуть Кью.

В конце концов, она узнала от людей Персефоны — и парочки немножко похищенных библиотекарей — что контракт Эвридики существовал на самом деле. Тогда Джулия пришла к Элиоту, вырвала бутылку у него из рук, разбила на том же месте и приказала протрезветь, собраться — и подержать её сумочку, пока она разберётся с драконом. Драконом, которые проведёт их обоих в сраный Подземный мир. И с самого начала Джулия была уверена в одном: что это Элиот заключит сделку. Элиот выдаст свой самый страшный секрет. Элиот приведёт Кью назад в мир живых (если слепо предположить, что он того захочет).

Остальные отреагировали… по-разному. Кейди и Пенни-23 поддержали Джулию, но Элис... Элис была совсем другого мнения.

*

— Ах, простите, пожалуйста, ты изволишь вызваться добровольцем на этот квест? Ты, может, не поняла: нам нужен кто-то, кто проведёт Кью домой из самых глубин Подземного мира. А не бросит его в двух шагах от поверхности, решив, что Великая Элис Куинн лучше всех знает, что делать дальше. — Джулия, уперев руки в бока, смотрела на ощетинившуюся Элис холодным взглядом богини.

— Я уже извинилась, и здесь другое, на кону жизнь Кью, и я никогда бы…

— Даже если я в это поверю, ты правда считаешь, что лучше всех подходишь на эту роль? В каждой, абсолютно каждой чёртовой книжке написано, что на квест должен идти человек, любящий Кью больше всех на этом свете. Неужели вы с Кью хоть на мгновение были так счастливы за те пять минут, что были вместе? Или в течение следующих лет, которые ты провела в непрестанных жалобах и сожалениях?

— Прямо в точку, Джулия, — пробормотала Кейди.

Ядовитый взгляд Элис остановился на Элиоте.

— Ты так говоришь, словно у Элиота с Кью всегда всё было…

*  
Даже Марго…

*  
— Я ужасно его люблю, но, если честно, рядом с Квентином у Элиота всё из рук валится.

*  
Даже Марго предположила, что лучше бы Джулии самой взяться за это дело. Сам Элиот в тот момент безнадёжно застрял где-то между тошнотой, ужасом и неспособностью удержать в голове, что Кью можно вернуть в жизни. Что можно спасти его от вечных блужданий в Подземном мире, на которые он обрёк себя ради никчёмной свободы Элиота.

Он до сих пор находился в том же состоянии. Джулия молча смотрела, как он изо всех сил стискивает край чужого стола. Без идиотской поддержки и лживых заверений в успехе.

— Ты не видел его последние полгода, Элиот, — сказала она. — Это должен сделать… ты помнишь. Тот, кто любит Кью больше всего на этом сраном свете. И если ты правда думаешь, что это я — или, блядь, Элис, — то лучше скажи сейчас. Я не собираюсь рисковать жизнью Кью. — Джулия скрестила руки на груди. — Ну, что? Мне пойти?

Элиот помотал головой, чувствуя, как остро сжимается отсутствующее сердце.

— Или мне позвать Элис? — добавила Джулия, ни на грамм не ослабляя давления.

Элиот снова покачал головой, зажмурившись до черноты перед глазами.

— Вот и хорошо. — Маска серьёзности на Джулии треснула, и на губах появилась лукавая улыбка. Её пальцы коснулись его щеки и тут же исчезли. — Тогда иди и верни его.

На щеках у неё очертились красивые ямочки, и Элиот вдруг совершенно отчётливо понял, каково было Кью в подростковом возрасте, когда он был в Джулию безнадёжно и по самые уши влюблён. 

А она развернулась, почти как Пенни, ударила по кнопке и вошла в лифт. Элиот заставил себя выпрямиться и подойти к дверям; Джулия как раз успела нажать кнопку, чтобы отправиться на поверхность. Не находя слов, Элиот неловко кивнул в ответ на её дурацкий взмах руки, но едва стальные двери начали сдвигаться, его окатило паникой. Элиот поймал створку раскрытой ладонью.

— А если он не захочет пойти со мной? — предательски жалко вырвалось у него.

— За это не беспокойся, — усмехнулась Джулия, вскинув красивую бровь. Лифту было наплевать на человеческие чувства, и его двери снова начали закрываться. Элиот поспешно выдернул пальцы, боясь остаться без них. — Увидимся наверху, — добавила Джулия, успев ему улыбнуться. — С вами обоими!

И лифт закрылся.

Элиот зачем-то проследил взглядом за мерцанием этажей на панели. И когда последний из них моргнул и выключился, он остался один — со всей ответственностью за жизнь Кью на его руках.

Прежде, чем внутренности снова успели сжаться в тесный комок, Пенни коротко постучал и просунул в дверной проём голову.

— Мистер Во? Вам пора.

“Мистер Во?” Он серьёзно?

— Знавал я настоящих монархов, которые меньше тащились от власти, чем ты, — пробормотал Элиот, подходя к двери. — Включая меня самого.

— Это просто моя работа, — отозвался Пенни с той же отвратительной улыбочкой.

Что это место делало с людьми, которым не посчастливилось здесь оказаться? Превращало их в тени себя самих? Элиот вспомнил негасимый огонь любви к людям, всегда горевший в Квентине — тот, который не могли загасить даже самые худшие дни депрессии. Он должен был вытащить Кью отсюда. Любой ценой. 

— Довольно разговоров, — заявил Элиот, загоняя поглубже свою дурацкую нервозность. — Давай просто… Приступим уже.

Пенни насмешливо вскинул брови и поманил Элиота за собой в чистенький коридор.

— Значит, так. Когда пройдёшь через эту дверь, — он указал на библиотечную дверь в конце коридора, — Квентин будет прямо за тобой. Ты не сможешь его увидеть, почувствовать или услышать. Даже телепат бы не смог. И если обернёшься — его отправят назад, сразу же. И всему конец.

Элиот постарался хотя бы выглядеть смелым.

— Понял. Ни шагу влево, ни шагу вправо. Я понял.

— Также на лестнице тебе повстречаются… Назовём их видениями. Они созданы питаться твоими страхами, но их можно просто игнорировать.

Просто. Элиот поднял на Пенни раздражённый взгляд, и непробиваемый фасад у того слегка треснул. Пенни оглянулся через плечо и придвинулся к Элиоту поближе.

— Помни, что ты в Библиотеке. И истории здесь — та же валюта.

Элиот кивнул его заговорщицкому тону. Он так же кивал посетителям своего двора — когда у него ещё был двор — приходящих к нему с жалобами, в которых непонятных слов было больше, чем того, что он мог разобрать. 

— Как... загадочно. И на том спасибо.

Пенни закатил глаза, заставив Элиота на мгновение окунуться в воспоминания.

— Помни, что я тебе сказал, и думай головой. И не забывай, — он ткнул Элиота пальцем в грудь, — твой секрет теперь наш. Ни под каким предлогом ты не имеешь права раскрыть его ни здесь, ни на поверхности.

— Как я понял, это входит в термин “секрет, унесённый в Подземный мир”, — вздохнул Элиот, игнорируя укол сожаления.

— Без шуток, — надавил Пенни. — Ты никогда ему не расскажешь. А если посмеешь, сделке конец, и его заберут обратно.

Элиот прикрыл глаза, окончательно расставаясь с мечтами. С теми желаниями, за которые он так крепко держался в тщетных попытках выбраться из своей собственной головы. Тех, в которых он бы починил то, что сам разрушил. Сказал бы то, на что раньше не мог решиться. Или перестарался бы , и вышло бы слишком, чересчур, словно это не было самым важным событием в его жизни. Кью всё равно бы ему не поверил. Подумал бы, что Элиот просто дурак, и не поверил бы. И посмотрел бы ему в глаза, а не в сторону, и смахнул бы украдкой слезу со щеки. И улыбнулся бы той чудесной своей улыбкой, и может, слёзы бы полились сами, у них обоих. И они были бы настолько мерзкими в своём дурацком счастье, что Марго пригрозила бы выгнать их обоих и не сметь возвращаться, пока не придут в себя.

А потом Элиот снова подумал о Кью в тот, последний раз — о его тяжёлом, безжизненном теле на своих руках.

Некоторые жертвы и жертвами считать нельзя.

— Я знаю, на что иду, — тихо произнёс Элиот.

— Увидим, — вздохнул Пенни.

На этой ноте Элиот решил, что хватит с него витиеватых изъяснений, и быстро зашагал по коридору, глядя на дверь перед собой. Шесть шагов. Три шага. И…

**1\. Первый этаж**

Проходя через дверь, Элиот сжался, хоть и знал - Пенни не меньше семнадцати раз это повторил - что Кью на другой стороне не будет. Но какая-то часть его наивно надеялась, что всё равно получится… Получится понять, здесь он или нет.

Но увы.

Может, у Джулии или Элис получилось бы ощутить присутствие Квентина. Эту мысль пришлось задвинуть подальше. Элиоту предстояло преодолеть неизвестно сколько этажей: Пенни отказался выдать точную цифру. Не было толку медлить.

Элиот закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. И представил Кью: его фигуру, низкую, съежившуюся, волосы, заправленные за уши, и рукава толстовки, поддёрнутые до локтей. Его удивительно красивые руки и запястья. Как он стоит прямо за правым плечом.

— Привет, малыш, — в безмолвной темноте говорить было странно. — Давно не виделись. — Его голос дрогнул. — Я скучал.

Кью в его воображении изумлённо вскинул брови (“по кому, по мне?”) — как всегда, когда Элиот не справлялся со своими чувствами. Элиот представил его улыбку, такую мягкую, что сердце кольнуло болью.

Сосредоточившись, Элиот открыл глаза. И тут же шарахнулся назад.

— Блядь!

Прямо перед ним стояла Джулия, растрёпанная и раскрасневшаяся, словно только что пробежала стометровку. Она подскочила к нему и больно вцепилась в плечи.

— Элиот! Послушай, я знаю, что мы выбрали тебя, но в лифте я поняла, что ты был прав. Всё это слишком важно, чтобы полагаться на то мимолётное влечение, которое приключилось у вас с Кью. А я его с детства знаю, за мной он точно пойдёт, — торопливо выпалила Джулия и закусила губу, глядя на него с отчаянной уверенностью. — Ты был прав. Это должна быть я.

Элиот не успевал осмысливать её слова.

— Как ты… Как ты вообще сюда попала?

— Вышла из лифта на полпути и побежала вниз, — отмахнулась она. — Нужно было остановить тебя, пока не поздно.

— Но… Лифт поднялся до самого верха, — выдохнул Элиот, чувствуя себя настоящим идиотом.

— Лифт поднялся, но без меня. — Джулия с силой потянула его за запястье. — Ну же! Пошли, вернёмся назад. Ты ещё не наступил на первую ступеньку, ещё не поздно!

Её хватка усилилась, и ей даже удалось слегка развернуть Элиота назад, лицом к стене — прежде чем он замер и изо всех сил упёрся ногами в пол.

— Стой! — крикнул Элиот, ни на что не надеясь — его желания в этом месте не имели значения.

Но Джулия послушно замерла и даже выпустила его руку. А на лице у неё нарисовалась улыбка — ещё холоднее, чем у настоящей Джулии. И она не пыталась больше ничего сказать, только стояла, меряя его испытующим взглядом.

— Сраные видения, — пробормотал Элиот, потирая запястье.

Не-Джулия улыбнулась шире.

— Может, ты и не облажаешься, — заявила она. — Но знай, что другие не отступят так просто, как я.

И исчезла — между одним вздохом и другим. Элиот тяжело прислонился к стене, переживая волну адреналина, с силой сжал переносицу.

— Дай мне минутку, — попросил он, дожидаясь, пока сердце перестанет трястись, как перепуганный кролик. Элиот положил ладонь на грудную клетку — то самое место, куда Кью бы мог уткнуться лицом… — Ладно, — слабо выдохнул он. — Вернёмся к нашей программе. — Оттолкнувшись от стены, Элиот вернулся к подножию ступеней. — Когда выберемся… Ты не мог бы не рассказывать нашим друзьям, что я чуть не проебал всю операцию ещё до первой ступеньки?

Если Кью и правда стоял у него за спиной, он наверняка с лёгкостью разглядел бы неуверенность за этим показным безразличием. Но Элиоту нужно было хоть что-то, чтобы сделать первый шаг.

Второй дался ему легче. И третий тоже.

В конце первого пролёта Элиот поймал себя на том, что прислушивается. Пытается услышать спотыкающиеся шаги позади. Но вокруг, конечно же, стояла тишина — и всё равно разочарование комом встало поперёк горла.

Так дело не пойдёт.

Элиот прочистил глотку — ему правда нужно было избавиться от мерзкого комка сомнений внутри. 

— Я думаю, — как можно более небрежно заявил он, — что восхождение в тишине не прокатит. Иначе я тут последние мозги растеряю. Не то чтобы у тебя был выбор, — Элиот взялся за перила, чтобы скрыть, как трясутся руки, — так что придётся потерпеть. К счастью, я недавно здорово наловчился беседовать с твоими воображаемыми копиями. Так что, если ты давно уже передумал со мной идти, я просто занесу этот опыт в копилку моей бесконечной проработки горя и скорби.

Элиот чувствовал сейчас Кью, но не того, что должен был идти следом. Он ощущал Кью внутри себя, там, где он был всегда — даже когда Элиот делал вид, что это не так. Там, откуда Кью всегда наблюдал (с разочарованием и без удивления) за тем, как Элиот безуспешно пытается сделать вид, что… Что каждая маленькая черта Кью вовсе не заставляет его сердце колотиться от неодолимого желания прижать к себе этого невыносимого мальчишку, с его ужасной одеждой, чудовищной серьёзностью и ресницами. Которые Элиот целовал каждый раз, когда они начинали дрожать, пока Кью шептал в горячке его имя, целовал и не мог остановиться.

— Прости, — тихо попросил Элиот. — Я обещал себе, что буду лучше, — “смелее”, — если когда-нибудь увижу тебя снова. И надеюсь в кои-то веки оправдать собственные надежды. Всё это просто…

Гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал. Элиот, сидя взаперти в собственной голове, бездумно представлял себе любые варианты событий. Что сказать, если Кью уже счастлив без него, если он в ярости, если забыл об Элиоте и женился на сраной Элис, обзавёлся кучей магически одарённых потомков — и думать не думал об Элиоте уже лет тринадцать или сколько там успело пройти. Но у Элиота и мысли не было о том, чтобы вернуться и обнаружить, что Кью больше нет. Подобная перспектива вряд ли хорошо сказалась бы на его рассудке. 

А ещё Элиот даже не подозревал, что найдёт Кью, но не сможет ничего ему сказать. Воображал, что струсит, что будет медлить — конечно же. Но Элиот никогда не думал, что ему придётся отдать слова своей любви, выстраданные, болезненные, как плату.

— Это тяжело, Кью, — выдохнул Элиот. — Очень тяжело.

Оба Квентина — позади него и внутри — словно нахмурились одновременно. 

— Ох, перестань, — попросил Элиот, совершенно точно зная каждый маленький жест из коллекции Кью. — Ты же знаешь. Для меня ты всегда будешь стоить любых усилий. Любых.

Невольно вспомнив о десятилетиях, проведённых вместе — или не проведённых, или проведённых и возвращённых назад, — Элиот слегка усмехнулся.

— Всё это очень похоже на нашу Тихую Игру, — сказал он, улыбаясь несмотря на чудовищные обстоятельства. — Боже мой, Кью, ты же помнишь Тихую Игру? — Он помолчал пару мгновений, больше для себя, чем для кого-то ещё. — Вы тогда с Тедди чуть не поубивали друг друга.

Мысль о сыне Квентина — их сыне — заставила сердце Элиота привычно сжаться от боли. Но это была хорошая боль. Элиот прекрасно помнил его: пятнадцать лет, точная копия Кью, самоуверенная и наглая (за что Элиот категорически отказывался брать ответственность на себя).

— Он был таким сладким ребёнком. И вырос в чудесного мужчину. Но бог мой, подростковые годы были настоящим кошмаром. 

Воспоминания были так же свежи, как тот весенний день в Филлори.

*  
До деревни оставалось ещё добрых сорок пять минут, и всё бы ничего: погода стояла отличная, и Элиот здорово поправил своё здоровье в отсутствии нормального алкоголя. Но Кью и Тедди продолжали рычать друг на друга, и Элиот потихоньку склонялся к использованию крайних мер.

— ...конечно же, ты всё на свете знаешь лучше всех в свои пятнадцать, как я мог подумать!..

— …мне, по крайней мере, не тысяча сраных лет, и я хотя бы в курсе, как починить тележную ось!

— Умник, следи за языком!..

— Так, хватит! Достаточно. — Элиот остановил тележку, аккуратно, чтобы Тедди не пришлось снова чинить эту чёртову ось, сломавшуюся только сегодня утром. — Объявляю Тихую Игру. Ни слова, вы оба, до тех пор, пока не доберёмся до деревни. Дайте мне мирно насладиться дорогой. А потом я подпою нашего папу в таверне, а ты, Тедди, спокойно сбежишь обжиматься с той девчонкой, о которой мы якобы ничего не знаем.

— Эл!

— Обжиматься? Опять вы с вашим земным жаргоном? 

— Тихая! Игра! — напомнил Элиот, спугнув местную птичку раздражёнными нотками в голосе. — Когда доберёмся до места, и вы немного остынете, мы все помиримся, обнимемся, и по дороге домой будем говорить только о хорошем. Но пока что… Ни. Слова.

Элиот развернулся и снова взялся за тележку, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к двум идентичным обиженным шагам позади.

*  
Элиот-из-настоящего тоже улыбался, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Знаешь, я даже не помню, с чего началась та ваша ссора…

Прямо перед ним вдруг с хлопком возникла книжка — появилась из ниоткуда и улеглась на последнюю ступеньку перед вторым этажом.

Элиот вскинул бровь и опустился на колено. Книжка была тонкой и блестящей, словно небольшой журнальчик или театральная афиша. На обложке была маленькая карточка с надписью: “Приложение к файлу Теодора (Теда) Руперта Колдуотера-Во, возраст: неизвестен (временная линия оборвана)”.

Нахмурившись, Элиот раскрыл книжку и прочитал с первой страницы: “До деревни оставалось ещё добрых сорок пять минут”...

— Кью, — позвал он, зная, что ответа не будет, — вот теперь, кажется, шутки кончились.

**2\. Второй этаж**

— Прошу прощения?

Звонкий голос раздался прямо у Элиота над головой, пока он пытался понять, откуда взялась странная книжка. Из-за этого он едва не свалился с ног — даже точно зная, что это не Кью. В этом голосе не было ничего, ничегошеньки от его Квентина.

Подняв голову, Элиот увидел перед собой главную библиотекаршу, с её фирменными очками и подвижными пальцами.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, не чувствуя себя виноватым. — Я не с вами разговаривал.

Она склонила голову к плечу: Элиот с раздражением понял, что она ему сочувствует. 

— Ну, разумеется. Вас можно понять. Но, к сожалению, — добавила она тоном человека, готового руку себе отгрызть, лишь бы остаться вежливым, — вам нельзя здесь находиться.

Она улыбнулась так, словно говорить об этом для неё было так же тяжело, как для Элиота — слышать это. В чём он здорово сомневался, но всё равно планировал ей подыграть.

— Может, мой контракт Эвридики прояснит это досадное недоразумение?

Библиотекарша снова улыбнулась.

— Мистер Адиоди нас, конечно же, предупредил о вашем контракте, и Библиотека желает вам всяческих успехов на пути к поставленной цели.

— Я чувствую.

— Но несмотря на это... — она запнулась, когда Элиот поднялся во весь свой немаленький рост.

— Послушайте меня, леди, — сказал он, не давая ей вставить и слова. — Я сейчас не в той форме, чтобы с вами драться — после всех этих месяцев одержимости и попыток прикончить себя любыми возможными веществами и жидкостями, лишь бы отвлечься от скорби по… моему другу. — Элиот едва не произнёс вслух “любви сразу нескольких моих жизней”. — Но если вы готовились к моему приходу, то знаете, что я уже умирал, защищая Кью, и убивал ради него, и сделаю это снова.

— О, уверяю вас, я не собираюсь с вами драться, мистер Во. Я достаточно осведомлена о ваших впечатляющих успехах во владении мечом. — Зельда хихикнула, и Элиот даже не сразу поверил этому звуку. — Но всё равно, к моему сожалению, у вас нет разрешения находиться на этом уровне. Разве что вы заплатите нам причитающийся налог за проход.

Элиот вдруг отчётливо вспомнил слова Пенни и покрепче сжал тонкие страницы в своих руках. Истории, как валюта, верно?

Внутри него каждая клеточка противилась идее отдать Библиотеке этот маленький кусочек их с Кью истории. Несмотря на то, что головой он совершенно точно осознавал, что они и так всё знают про мозаику и про их маленькую семью. 

И всё же Элиот заставил себя протянуть журнальчик Зельде. 

Любой ценой. Быть смелее.

— Это, случайно, не покроет налог? — спросил он.

— О! — Зельда взмахнула руками и осторожно забрала у Элиота сшитые страницы. Её пальцы мягко обняли книжечку , словно та была младенцем, как Тед когда-то, и Элиот отчего-то почувствовал странное облегчение. Словно она и вправду могла позаботиться о памяти об их воображаемом (нет, вовсе нет) сыне.

Зельда пролистала страницы и широко улыбнулась, дойдя до последней.

— Как чудесно! Это станет замечательным приложением к книге юного Теда. Краткие истории из жизни сейчас чрезвычайно популярны.

У Элиота резко пересохло во рту — и пришлось остановить свою руку, которая сама потянулась к невидимой руке позади него.

— К книге… Теда?

Зельда нахмурилась.

— Конечно же! Может, и странно добавлять истории к уже законченной книге, но любая книга, даже самая полная, не в силах описать каждый момент из жизни своего владельца. Да мы бы разорились на одной печати!..

— Да, я понял, слава кратким пересказам, — пробормотал Элиот и старательно проигнорировал удивлённый взгляд библиотекарши. — Но Тедди… У него есть книга.

Он очень старался, чтобы это не прозвучало вопросом, но по глазам Зельды понял, что облажался и в этом.

— Ни одна история не проходит мимо Библиотеки, — сказала она, потянувшись к его руке. Элиот с ужасом понял, что от её мягкого пожатия ему правда стало легче. — Для нас ваш сын жив, мистер Во. Даже если, — запнувшись, она продолжила, — даже если для вас он навсегда потерян. 

Элиот прикрыл глаза, не справляясь с эмоциями. Не раз между квестами и бесконечными кризисами к нему приходила жуткая мысль: существовал ли Тедди на самом деле? Пусть он сам и убеждал в этом Кью, снова и снова. Существовали ли Тедди, его жена Эсмела (одна из трёх девчонок, с которыми тот умудрился замутить в день Тихой Игры; иногда Тедди был настолько похож на Квентина, что это завораживало)? Их дети, внуки, и маленький правнук, которого Элиот никогда не видел, потому что тот не успел родиться до его смерти?.. Может, все они были всего лишь частицами пути, на который они с Квентином никогда не ступали. Пути, от которого они отказались, сами того не зная, в то же мгновение, когда отошли прочь от часов. 

Знать, что все они были на самом деле… Что всё это было на самом деле…

Пальцы Зельды снова мягко сжали его руку и исчезли — Элиот знал, не открывая глаз, что и она сама растворилась в воздухе, забрав с собой кусочек истории Тедди.

Элиот обратился внутренним взглядом к человеку, который должен был стоять позади него. Наверняка у Кью сейчас тоже слёзы текли по щекам.

— Я правда надеюсь, что ты это слышал, Кью, — тихо произнёс Элиот. — По многим причинам.

Когда он открыл глаза, в его ладонях появилась новая стопка страниц, описывающих очередное воспоминание…

*  
— Убедись, что поддерживаешь головку, вот так… Да, вот так.

Квентин осторожно убрал руки, позволив Элиоту справляться самому. Элиот смотрел на крохотное существо в своих руках, и его пульс отчётливо стучал в висках. Было страшно даже отвести взгляд, словно малыш мог упасть или сбежать куда-то. Но Элиот всё же взглянул на усталую и счастливую Ариэль, которая улыбалась, откинув рыжеволосую голову на подушку.

— Ты не против?

Она закатила глаза.

— Если ты правда думаешь, что я собираюсь одна возиться с ещё одним Колдуотером, то подумай получше, — заявила она.

“Ещё один Колдуотер”, — подумал Элиот, и его сердце забилось как-то по-новому, когда он взглянул на крошечный сверток в своих руках и…

— Боже мой, Кью. Это же твой носик. Ну, не плачь, иди к Элиоту, мой маленький…

*  
Элиот прижал страницы к груди. Они не могли заменить вес маленького Тедди, даже близко, но Элиот всё равно осторожно уложил их в кармашек внутри жилета, напротив сердца.

Искусственное освещение здесь было ярче, чем раньше. По крайней мере, так Элиот сказал себе, утирая глаза и возвращаясь к глубокому дыханию.

— Пойдём, друг мой, — мягко напомнил он пространству за своей спиной. — Нам пора. Ну, ты в курсе.

**6\. Шестой этаж**

— Ты знаешь, я не обижусь, если тебе надоела наша Тихая игра.

Новый пролёт, новые ступени.

— Стоило попытаться.

**13\. Тринадцатый этаж**

Видения исчезали одно за другим, принимая плату — последнее растворилось в воздухе, удовольствовавшись воспоминанием о неловкой встрече со школьным учителем физкультуры. Но в их отсутствие на Элиота давило молчание. Счастье, пришедшее вместе с памятью об их маленькой семье, продержалось достаточно долго, но и оно ушло под оглушающей тяжестью молчания бесконечного подъема.

Элиот принялся перебирать воспоминания, которые бы точно обратили на него внимание Кью. В итоге у него на руках уже были тщательно записанные в книжечки “инцидент с кентавром” и “тот момент, когда Квентин по-настоящему танцевал”. Оба буклета Элиот рассовал по карманам, беспокоясь о них гораздо меньше, чем о первой встрече с Тедди.

Кью, конечно же, продолжал молчать, и Элиоту каждый шаг приходилось напоминать себе, что так устроена игра. Что Кью не может ответить, но он здесь, он рядом. К его чести, Элиот даже умудрился уместить все эти сомнения в собственной голове, чтобы Кью, если и шёл за ним, не мог их услышать.

Элиот старательно представлял Кью идущим следом, но даже этот воображаемый Кью потихоньку растворялся в воздухе.

— Какое печальное зрелище. 

Элиот замер между ступенями, услышав слишком знакомый голос. Подняв голову, он взглянул своему страху в лицо: его штаны были идеально отглажены, как и подтяжки, кудри уложены, а в глаза словно песка насыпали, настолько воспалёнными они были.

Элиот отлично помнил, каково было это чувствовать.

— Чудесненько, — пробормотал он. — А я-то думал, когда мы доберёмся до моих призраков былого Рождества. 

— Как будто кто-то может поверить, что ты читал эту книгу, детка.

Видение в облике Марго возникло рядом с юным Элиотом. Настоящий Элиот так привык к её повязке на глаз и королевским нарядам в стиле Игры Престолов, что было ужасно странно смотреть на её лицо и крошечную юбку.

Если Элиот не ошибался — а он не ошибался, проведя столько времени взаперти со своими воспоминаниями, — перед ним стояли Элиот и Марго времен Брейкбиллс, сразу после… Бутылочек, запирающих эмоции.

Элиот застыл. Ему предстояло испытание похуже, чем он себе представлял.

— Да ты у нас просто квинтэссенция счастья, — фыркнула его юная версия. — Всё это, — одной рукой он обвёл и словно оценил Элиота целиком, от поблекших волос до ботинок (которые он бы никогда не купил, да и Монстр вряд ли кому-то за них заплатил, если быть честным). — В свете всего этого моя скорбь и её последствия как-то… блекнут.

На один мускул на лице видения не дрогнул на слове “скорбь”, и это могло бы обмануть кого-то другого, но Элиот прекрасно понимал, что это значит. Видение нахмурилось в ответ на его прямой взгляд.

— Так вот, — продолжило он, сочась старательным презрением, — Квентин. Неужели тебе не очевидно, что его здесь нет?

Элиота окатило кратким желанием обернуться и проверить — но даже это мгновение слабости наполнило его стыдом и злым отвращением к самому себе — ко всем присутствующим версиям. Двойник, должно быть, так же легко читал по его собственному лицу — и выглядел очень довольным. Элиоту ужасно захотелось съездить ему по морде.

— Полегче, вы двое, — приказала Марго, устроив красивую ладонь на бедре у Элиота-из-прошлого. — Меряться членами вы тут не будете, понятно?

Она обернулась к Элиоту. Настоящему. Честно говоря, он был готов поклясться именами Эмбера и Амбера в том, насколько его успели заебать разнообразные его версии, разгуливающие вокруг с таким же лицом.

— Слушай, мы понятия не имеем, идёт за тобой наш щенок или нет, — призналась Марго. — Они нам ничего не сказали. Но, милый, если честно? Шансы невелики.

Элиот взглянул на них обоих. Марго, которая старательно прикидывалась, что не пытается отравить его веру. Его младшая версия, Элиот, едва различающий предметы перед собой, но всё равно уверенный, что никакого счастливого конца у них нет и не будет, один пустой смех. 

Элиоту вдруг понял, что ужасно устал — и не только потому, что тяжесть в пустой груди грозила раздавить его с каждым вздохом.

— Вы двое в курсе, что он умер, не так ли? — Он едва не подавился желчью, зато челюсть у Элиота-из-прошлого вдруг затвердела от боли. — Я пытаюсь вернуть его к жизни. Неужто вы правда думаете, что он меня так ненавидит, что лучше навечно останется в Подземном мире, чем пройдёт со мной пару шагов?

Марго и Элиот посмотрели друг на друга и снова взглянули на него.

— Мы говорим о Квентине, — надавила Марго. — Я знавала людей, которые гораздо больше него хотят жить. — Элиот подавил зародившийся в груди крик. — Дорогой мой.

Не-Марго потянулась к его руке, и он отпрянул. Её глаза погрустнели, как у настоящей Бэмби, а затем в них появилась твёрдость, до которой Элиоту было ещё идти и идти.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему? Ладно. — Марго упёрлась обеими руками в бока. — Можешь сколько угодно притворяться несчастным сраным героем в этой дыре. Только ни на что не надейся. — Она оглянулась на другое видение, криво улыбаясь. — Не хочу, чтобы ты снова разочаровался в этом мире 

Видение-Элиот попыталось небрежно откинуть с глаз идеальные кудри и пошатнулось, едва устояв на ногах. Настоящий Элиот вздохнул.

— В моём разочаровании виноват вовсе не Кью, — прошептал он, не глядя Марго в глаза.

Её брови взлетели вверх.

— Вот как? Я должна пожалеть мистера Обвиню-Марго-и-Эла-за-то-куда-мне-захотелось-присунуть? Какого чёрта случилось в нашем будущем?

— Долго рассказывать, — огрызнулся Элиот.

Так продолжаться не могло.

— Слушайте, — начал он, — я знаю, что Кью сделал вам больно, но…

— Нам? Нет. Он, — Марго махнула рукой на младшего Элиота, — может, и строит из себя героя трагедии, но…

— Вообще-то, — встрял тот, — я пытаюсь понять, впечатлён я или разочарован тем, что моя, — прошлый Элиот снова обвёл настоящего взглядом с головы до ног, — сильно старшая версия до сих пор зациклена на нашем маленьком Кью. До степени “пойти вытаскивать его задницу из Подземного мира”. С одной стороны, это выглядит жалко. Но с другой, такая преданность моему “Возвращению в Брайдсхед”, и чудесная эстетика неосуществимых желаний, и… О. Надо же.

На слове “неосуществимых” воспоминания накрыли Элиота с головой, ничем не связанные, и в руках его прошлой версии материализовался очередной глянцевый буклет. Вчитываясь в строки, напечатанные на первой странице, тот невольно расширил глаза…

*  
— Сейчас, ну же, господи, Эл, просто давай уже!..

Они были на улице под двумя филлорийскими лунами, полностью обнажённые, и края плиток мозаики врезались Элиоту в задницу даже сквозь старый лоскутный плед.

Квентин оседлал его колени, потираясь о колом стоящий член, умоляя о нём, превращая всю былую жизнь Элиота в руины.

Элиот взял Квентина за бедро, удерживая на месте, и сказал — что-то, блядь, сказал, слова на тот момент уже не имели значения. Кью посмотрел на него сверху вниз блестящими глазами — и полез целоваться. Снова. Ещё и ещё.

Элиот задохнулся, заставляя себя отстраниться. 

— Уверен? — его пальцы зарылись в чужие отросшие волосы, заставили Кью посмотреть прямо в глаза, сжались, сорвав с искусанных губ сладкий стон. — Кью. Ты уверен?

Квентин зажмурился, растеряв остатки дыхания.

— Эл, богом клянусь, если ты прямо сейчас…

Его “сейчас” обратилось стоном, когда Элиот дал ему то, о чём Квентин просил. О чём умолял.

— Боже, о-о боже. Боже, господи, Эл!..

*  
— Да господи боже! — Марго заглянула в буклет, который Элиот-из-прошлого стискивал в руках, и принялась напоказ обмахиваться ладошкой. — Зельде придётся отправить эту красоту в раздел эротики.

Младший Элиот смотрел куда-то сквозь настоящего, и черты его словно расплывались в воздухе.

— И что это должно доказать? — сухо спросил он. — Если ты забыл, на этой лестнице всем известно, что Квентин Колдуотер без ума от твоего члена. — Видение поморщилось, словно слова жгли ему язык. — Он и мне говорил то же самое, помнишь? — Смотреть, как Элиот-из-прошлого всё сильнее радуется с каждым ядовитым пассажем, было до боли знакомо. — Ты и я? Мы устраиваем нашего Кью. На короткое время. Пока нет других вариантов. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду.

“Нет,” — взмолился Элиот мысленно, но было поздно.

*  
— ...хочешь, чтобы я это сказал, Эл? — Кью, задыхаясь от злости, схватил с пола свои домашние штаны. — Что мне только и нужно, что потрахаться с какой-нибудь девицей? Ты это хочешь услышать? Может, это тебя, наконец, успокоит после восьми сраных лет?

Он запрыгал по комнате, натягивая штаны, и это выглядело смешно — вот только Элиот чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, странно раздражённым и всё ещё слегка возбуждённым. Быть родителями в доме, состоящем из одной комнаты, было очень тяжело. Сейчас с Тедди сидела их симпатичная соседка, но вместо того, чтобы трахаться, Квентин и Элиот орали друг на друга, возмещая все те разы, когда нельзя было позволить себе лишнего перед ребёнком.

— Хочешь знать, что меня успокоит?

— Нет, Эл, лучше давай дальше спорить о том, как мне не хватает женщин! Когда моя рука у тебя, блядь, в штанах!

Когда Квентин был уверен в своей правоте, его невозможно было сдвинуть с места.

— Как хочешь.

Элиот попытался пройти мимо, но Квентин пошёл следом.

— Куда ты?

— Дать тебе продышаться, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Элиот.

Квентин закатил глаза — и Элиот не выдержал, шагнул к нему вплотную, каждый дюйм своего роста используя в свою пользу.

— Мне насрать, со сколькими женщинами ты спал или спишь, Квентин Колдуотер, — солгал Элиот. — У нас на пальцах, как ты видишь, нет колец. Спи с кем угодно, если желаешь.

Квентин скрестил руки на круди, упрямо вздёрнув подбородок. Элиот с лёгкостью выложил бы мозаику с этой знакомой картинкой.

— Вот и славно, — выплюнул Кью, стараясь небрежно пожать плечами. — Когда заберём завтра Тедди у Умбры, подождёте меня, пока я хорошенько с ней повеселюсь? Так соскучился по женской груди, сил нет.

Он говорил не всерьёз. Такие предложения были его обычным аргументом в спорах, и Квентин нёс эту чушь, только чтобы показать Элиоту, насколько идиотскими были его собственные претензии. Но в этот раз его шпилька попала слишком близко к больному месту. Элиот научился любить Ариэль — всем сердцем или хотя бы той его маленькой частью, что не принадлежала Квентину. Но он не забыл, не мог забыть, что Квентин женился на ней в тот же миг, как Элиот предложил ему смириться и жить свою жизнь в Филлори. Было гораздо проще обвинять Квентина в том, что тот предпочитает мужчинам женщин, чем бессильно гадать, мог ли сам Элиот оказаться на месте Ариэль. Быть Квентину мужем. Хотя бы предложить или…

— Элиот? — мягко позвал Кью, глядя на него большими смущёнными глазами, и этот взгляд почти вырвал у Элиота слова, которые тот не собирался произносить. И тогда Элиот опустился на колени и занял свой дурной рот делом, пока Кью не запрокинул голову, забыв обо всём (и обо всех) на этом свете. 

И тогда Элиот сумел притвориться, что вовсе не для этого всё это затеял.

*  
А потом, несколько недель спустя, в течение которых они ни о чём таком не говорили (почему они никогда об этом не говорили?)...

*  
Квентин обнял его со спины, пока Элиот тупо пялился на пустое место в углу мозаики. Тедди играл за домом, превращая, судя по звукам, всё вокруг себя в руины.

— Чтоб ты знал, — пробормотал Квентин, потираясь щекой о потную спину Элиота, — вот чего я хочу. — Его было почти неслышно, только руки сильнее сжались у Элиота на талии. — Если… Если ты тоже этого хочешь.

*  
Элиот попытался вырвать свежие страницы из рук своей младшей версии. Невыносимо было от одной перспективы снова услышать, как Элиот-из-прошлого разгромит каждый их счастливый момент до основания. Эту ошибку он уже прожил, пересмотрел тысячу раз, запертый без выхода со своими воспоминаниями.

Но младший Элиот вдруг тяжело осел на ступеньки, словно невидимый кукловод обрезал ему ниточки. На лице у него застыло странное выражение: как будто Элиот изо всех сил пытался сделать вид, что ему вовсе не интересно, как у других людей получается притронуться к объекту своих желаний и не поломать их в процессе.

Не-Марго подняла с пола упавшие листы и посмотрела на настоящего Элиота со странной грустью.

— Я обо всём позабочусь, — обещала она, кивнув на книжечку — и не только на неё. — Тебе пора. Проход ты оплатил.

Элиот взглянул ей в глаза и кивнул. Но прежде, чем его нога коснулась следующей ступеньки, младший Элиот вдруг заговорил, тихо и горько:

— У него не было выбора. Если бы был…

Аргумент не стоил и ломаного гроша. Элиот достаточно времени провёл в так называемом “счастливом” месте, разбирая эти лживые слова по косточкам, снова и снова напоминая себе, что в Филлори были другие люди. Ему хотелось рассказать об этом своей младшей версии, встряхнуть его за плечи и заставить понять, что именно эта мысль отравит и убьёт изнутри всё, что ему дорого. Но Элиот вспомнил о незримом присутствии Кью за своей спиной. Молчаливо ожидающего, что же он скажет.

И все те слова, которые крутились у Элиота в голове, всё то, во что он научился верить, было чересчур близко к секрету, который он обменял на этот единственный шанс. На входе на лестницу он продал саму возможность когда-нибудь произнести это вслух — ради того, кому изначально предназначались эти слова.

Поэтому Элиот закрыл глаза и вспомнил.

Страницы, как он и думал, сами возникли в его руках. И Элиот, не открывая глаз, знал, что на них написано.

*  
— ...же понимаешь, что не можешь сейчас рассуждать здраво…

*  
Элиот стиснул листочки в кулаке и швырнул на колени своей версии из прошлого.

— Мои поздравления, — прошипел он. — Рад, что ты так думаешь. Через несколько лет скажешь ему сам. Лет через… пятьдесят.

“И никогда не сможешь забрать свои слова назад”. Этого Элиот вслух не сказал.

Но его видение всё равно как-то услышало его мысли. Элиот встретился взглядом с самим собой.

— Нет, — дрожащим голосом сказало видение, отравляя себя и всех окружающих, уже растворяясь в воздухе. — Есть ещё кое-что общее между нами.

**22? Двадцать второй этаж (кажется)**

— Не хочешь поддержать разговор, Кью? 

— Нет?

— Ну, ладно. Вернёмся тогда к инциденту с кентавром. Или к твоим убойным танцевальным движениям? Мне ужасно понравилось на тебя смотреть. Не верится, что…

“Что больше мне их не увидеть.” Слова застряли у Элиота в горле, мешая дышать. Он смял очередные страницы в комок и бросил на лестницу, это было лучше, чем разреветься, но…

Но.

Он поднял измятые страницы, разгладил их и засунул в карман жилетки. 

**30?? Тридцатый этаж (наверное)**

Элиот прочистил горло.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал…

То, о чём он на самом деле подумал, накрыло его очередной волной воспоминаний.

*  
— ...но это не я, и совершенно точно не ты…

*  
Элиот засунул новую страницу в оттопырившийся карман.

— Я вспомнил, что… никогда не извинялся перед тобой. За все шпильки о тебе и женщинах. У меня было очень много времени, чтобы подумать об этом, знаешь ли, и я понял, что попросту пытался… Списать со счетов твою бисексуальность, скажем так. — Он нахмурился. — И я не пытаюсь нацепить на тебя бирку или ещё что. Просто ты никогда не говорил толком… — Элиот вздохнул. — Хотя, скорее, это я не слушал. Извини меня, Кью, за все мои нападки, ладно? Я был полным придурком и действовал только из…

“Страха.”

“Неуверенности в себе.”

“Бестолковых попыток держаться за старое и привычное.”

“И понятия не имел, как попросить тебя любить меня и только меня, когда я сам даже не знал, как сказать тебе, что я...”

— Ладно, знаешь что? Давай забудем. Время Тихой Игры. 

**39??? Тридцать девятый этаж (или около того)**

— Кью? Я начинаю ненавидеть нашу Тихую Игру.

**???. Этаж ещё выше**

— В общем, тебе правда стоит подумать о пополнении своей филлорийского гардероба, когда мы… После всего этого. Даже если ты не будешь постоянно жить в Филлори — я ничего такого не жду, но… Блядь.

Элиот едва не свалился с ног, готовый возблагодарить жуткие ботинки, выбранные Монстром, за естественный выход из очередного неловкого разговора. То есть, монолога. Но ноги у Элиота ужасно болели, и колени тоже, и бёдра, и всё остальное, что он мог перечислить, не свалившись в обморок.

Он присел, чтобы осмотреть ботинки, и понял, что на одном из них лопнул шнурок. Элиот стащил его с ноги и тут же пожалел об этом: все мозоли, натёртые за последние… Часы? Века? Существовало ли вообще до сих пор время? Все они разом напомнили о себе. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы снова надеть эту обувь, и это дурацкое промедление вдруг вывело Элиота из себя. Больше всего ему, конечно же, не хватало сейчас дурацкой боли от натёртых ног. Конечно же, он не был способен даже выбрать себе нормальную обувь на квест по спасению его… Квентина. Его… друга.

— Эй, следи за своими вещами!

Ботинок, который Элиот отшвырнул от себя, приземлился на жалкие четыре ступеньки впереди него — прямо рядом с Кейди, расслабленно прислонившейся к стене.

— Подальше кинуть не мог? — она презрительно закатила глаза.

— Последнее время я немного выпал из тренировок, — процедил Элиот, скрещивая руки на груди. Это помогало хотя бы немного скрыть, как они жутковато тряслись от ломки. — У тебя какой-нибудь особый запрос? Или пришла поиграть в строгую учительницу физкультуры? Боюсь тебя расстроить, но это мы уже прошли этажей сорок назад.

Кейди только вскинула бровь и поднесла к губам дымящуюся сигарету.

— Ты что, правда думаешь, что он хочет отсюда уйти? — спросила она с лёгким, словно ничего не значащим любопытством. — Ему тут первый раз в жизни дали понять, что такое настоящий мир с собой.

Это не мир.

— Понятия не имею, не-Кейди, Кью сейчас не слишком разговорчивый. Но надеюсь, что хочет, — устало выдохнул Элиот, потирая лоб костяшками пальцев. Ему так не хватало пальцев Квентина в волосах после долгого дня, так не…

Не-Кейди щелчком пальцев отшвырнула от себя сигарету.

— Знаешь, я тоже на это надеялась.

Её сигарета осталась тлеть на полу, даже когда сама она растворилась в воздухе.

Элиот бросил на том же месте оба своих ботинка.

**???. Этаж какого хера?**

— Помнишь, как я грозился сделать себе татуировку?

Элиот охрип и вымотался, но его вымученные истории продолжали триггерить здешнюю магию: со знакомым уже хлопком в его руках появлялись всё новые и новые страницы. Элиот давно потерял счёт этажам — как и надежду понять, далеко ли ещё подниматься. Может, всё это было обманом. Ловушкой. Может, он попросту обменял свой секрет на вечное восхождение по серой безмолвной лестнице, и никакого Кью рядом нет.

— И всё равно оно того стоит, — пробормотал Элиот, наклонился подобрать очередные страницы, и в этот момент ноги у него подкосились.

Если подумать, решение идти босиком было не самым удачным в его жизни.

Элиот ударился коленом и ступнёй, и в глазах у него помутилось от резкой боли и в том, и в другом месте. И в то же время его накрыло ненавистью к себе за эту слабость, за внимание к этой боли, когда Квентин, господи, Кью…

— О, нет! — Элиот услышал шелест юбок, и скоро Фен — видение Фен — опустилось рядом с ним на колено. — Твоя нога!

Она потянулась утешить его, преданная и добрая даже в мире адовой Библиотеки, но Элиот — как было с не-Марго — отшатнулся. Не-Фен не удивилась, ей давно было не привыкать к его отказам.

— Извини, — прошептала она, неловко устраивая руки на коленях. Это видение было очень похоже на оригинал.

Элиот закрыл глаза.

— Фен, — сказал он, — тебе не нужно извиняться за доброту и внимание к своему паршивому супругу.

— Ты не... — вскинулась Фен, но Элиот открыл глаза и взглядом пригвоздил её к месту. — Тебе есть, к чему стремиться, — поправилась Фен. — Но я здесь не для этого! — Она оглянулась по сторонам и склонилась к Элиоту с заговорщицким видом. — Я тебе этого не говорила, но… Элиот, ты отлично справляешься. 

От её улыбки Элиоту тоже хотелось улыбаться — вот только он, кажется, разучился несколькими этажами ниже.

— Ты уже близко! — заявила Фен. — Ближе, чем был, это точно. И дальше, чем на середине пути. Хотя это зависит от того, как понимать “середину”.

— Фен, — Элиот взглянул на неё: смелая, милая, Фен беспокоилась за него даже тогда, когда он практически не оставил ей на это причин. И Элиот поддался слабости и потянулся к этому видению. Оно встретило его раскрытыми объятиями, и руки не-Фен, вопреки всему, принесли ему капельку облегчения.

— Ух ты, — она подвинулась и с удивлением достала из-под подола очередные слегка измятые страницы. — Прости, — виновато попросила Фен, пытаясь разгладить их пальцами, и явно зацепилась взглядом за строки.

*  
Элиот очертил пальцем контуры буквы “Q” на спине у Квентина, и тот неуютно пожал плечами.

— Знаешь, что, — промурлыкал Элиот, дразня и приглашая, и Кью развернулся к нему, глядя через плечо своими чудесными карими глазами…

*  
— Ой! — Фен порозовела и сунула страницы Элиоту. — Извини, это, кажется, что-то личное.

Элиот опустил взгляд, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.

— Это ты меня прости.

— Не извиняйся, — покачала головой его жена. — Я же и так видела, что между вами происходило. Происходит! 

И действительно. Элиот отлично помнил…

*  
Он валялся в этой постели… Сколько же? Всю жизнь? Может, всё, кроме подушки, одеяла и темноты вокруг было ложью. Элиот, честно говоря, не был уверен, было бы так лучше или хуже, чем на самом деле.

Хуже.

— Элиот?

В голосе Фен, проскользнувшей в комнату, звучало беспокойство. А, ну да, это же была их комната. В какой-то момент друзья отправили его в Филлори, и…

“Эл, милый мой, — всплыл в памяти дрожащий голос Марго. — Тебе пора его отпустить”.

После этого.

Фен осторожно присела на край кровати, не притрагиваясь к нему, и Элиот вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза.

— Фен, я не готов…

— Вы с Квентином не были женаты, — перебила она поспешно, словно боясь растерять решимость. Элиот заткнулся. — Но дети Земли вроде бы по-другому воспринимают брак? Более свободно? Я хочу сказать, что у нас тут… В Филлори есть специальные ритуалы. Чтобы помочь оплакать потерянного супруга.

Фен тихо выдохнула, снова собираясь с духом. Элиот никак не мог понять, к чему это она. Марго рассказывала, что Фен оплакивала его самого, когда они думали… Она что, пытается сейчас повернуть эти ритуалы вспять? Неужели есть очередная идиотская церемония, единственной целью которой будет признание его живым, вопреки всему? И она правда думает, что он…

— Ты не хочешь попробовать? — робко спросила Фен, вырывая его из плена душных мыслей. — Ритуалы скорби. По Квентину.

Элиот надолго замолчал. Он даже не моргал.

— Извини за дерзость, Марго предупреждала, что наши обычаи…

— Тебе это помогло? — резко спросил Элиот, и Фен замерла. — Со мной?

Фен посмотрела ему в глаза. Элиот прекрасно знал, что не двигался, не мылся и не ел неясное число дней.

А потом Фен покачала головой.

— Не то чтобы, — медленно сказала она. — Но я думаю… Это больше для того, кого ты потерял, а не для тебя. Способ показать, что ты помнишь.

Она вернулась через несколько минут со всей одеждой Кью, которая осталась в его практически нежилой спальне. И она разложила всё это на постели, и Элиот зарылся лицом в мягкие тряпки, и провалился в темную вязкую тишину, в которой… В которой Кью словно был рядом с ним. Пусть даже он не успел провести в этой версии Филлори достаточно времени, чтобы…

Фен была права. Лучше Элиоту не стало.

Но он всё равно позволил пролиться горячим горьким слезам, думая: Квентин, Квентин, Квентин…

*  
Фен даже не сразу заметила новый глянцевый буклет позади себя.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я не буду стоять у вас на пути, если ты… Когда! Когда вы вернётесь назад…

— Фен, — скривился Элиот, пытаясь оборвать её полный доброты, но совершенно лишний сейчас монолог.

— После всего, что вам пришлось преодолеть…

— Фен.

— Вы заслуживаете быть вместе. И, если честно, мне кажется, что я…

— Фен! — в этот раз Элиоту удалось привлечь её внимание. Фен уставилась на него с удивлением, приоткрыв рот. Элиот мягко взял её руки в свои. — Тебе не…

“Тебе не придётся”. Ничего этого не случится, не может произойти. Но Элиот не мог заставить себя произнести эти слова — не перед Квентином. Только не снова.

— Что ты говоришь? — мягко спросила Фен. Элиот напомнил себе, что когда-то Кью придётся это услышать. Он поклялся в этом, расписавшись на пунктирной линии в своём договоре. — Элиот?

Он сделал бы это снова, столько раз, сколько понадобится.

— Мы с Кью, — выдавил Элиот. — Мы не вместе. Не в этом смысле.

Фен словно разочаровало, что её муж всё же не собирается сбегать в закат со своим лучшим другом.

— Я знаю, — медленно начала она, — но ведь вы можете. Теперь можете? Вам дали второй шанс! Ты теперь можешь сделать всё правильно, прямо как…

Краем глаза Элиот отчётливо увидел очередной буклет, свалившийся на историю о Фен и ритуале скорби.

*  
— Если я когда-нибудь выберусь отсюда, Кью, знай, что моя смелость…

*  
Элиот глубоко вздохнул.

— Я ничего не собираюсь делать по-другому, — чётко сказал он — всем, кто его сейчас мог слышать. — Я… Я не хочу.

Это даже не было ложью, если посмотреть с правильного — единственного возможного угла.

Фен прикусила губу.

— Но я не понимаю!..

Вздохнув, Элиот потянулся в карман за стопкой буклетов, вытащил “Тот самый день в тронном зале”, а “Ритуал скорби” сунул Фен в руки. Её лицо, пока Фен читала их общие воспоминания, мягко осветилось узнаванием.

— Есть кое-что поважнее, — сказал Элиот, пытаясь, чтобы голос при этом не дрожал.

Только одно.

Не-Фен, кажется, поняла его, прежде чем исчезнуть вместе со своими страницами.

Элиот остался сидеть, выпрямившись, глядя прямо вперёд. Но через два вдоха силы покинули его, и Элиот тяжело осел на ступеньку, где раньше сидела Фен, и прижал ладони к горящему лицу.

“Я бы всё сделал по-другому, Кью. Я был бы смелее, будь у нас любой другой путь”.

Сквозь пальцы он вдруг увидел одну блестящую туфельку, а за ней другую.

— Чудесное представление, — заявила их владелица, и в этом голосе юной девушки каким-то образом поместилась целое море настороженности и опасения. — Жаль, что оно и гроша ломаного не стоит.

**???. Этаж почти-на-месте**

Элиот отнял руки от лица и заставил себя поднять глаза — от плотных колготок и юбочки до тугого свитера под горло и пронзительно синих печальных глаз. Ради этих глаз Кью случалось играть в героя. А ещё на лице видения была жёсткая ухмылка, по которой все вокруг (кроме Кью) могли с лёгкостью понять, что никакой герой ей не нужен.

— Не-Элис, — процедил Элиот, смирившись с её появлением.

Она взглянула на него сверху вниз, та самая первогодка, которую они повстречали, кажется, целую жизнь (или две) назад. Боящаяся собственной тени и неогранённого природного таланта, зажатая до последней заколочки в светлых волосах. Не-Элис вдруг склонилась к Элиоту в странно-развязной позе, которую настоящая Элис никогда бы не приняла. Настоящая Элис, насколько Элиот знал, никому, кроме Кью, не показывала даже своих ключиц.

— Не знаю, не знаю, — промурлыкала она, — мне кажется, двойник из меня ничего. — Улыбка на её лице дрогнула, и в уголках губ замерцали синие искры ниффинской магии. — Может, спросим Кью?

Она стрельнула взглядом за спину Элиоту, за правое плечо, и сердце у того суматошно забилось.

— Если он здесь, — осторожно произнёс Элиот, подрагивая от накатившего адреналина, — можешь спросить его о чём угодно.

Не-Элис снова окатила его равнодушным взглядом.

— А если я попрошу его быть хорошим мальчиком и остаться здесь, со мной? — мягко спросила она. — Вместо того, чтобы подниматься туда. — На лице у видения чётко отражалось её мнение о поверхности — кажется, в этой ненависти они с настоящей Элис были похожи. — Там ужасно. Там у него ничего не выходит — и становится только хуже. А здесь… Здесь всё по-другому. Может, здесь у нас что-нибудь да получится.

Перед глазами у Элиота снова возник образ Кью — последние несколько пролётов его словно не было рядом, но теперь Элиот видел его чётко и ясно. Того Кью, который цеплялся за выжженную магией ниффина землю перед колодцем силы и полз к безжизненной Элис, не обращая внимания на развороченное плечо. На лице у него тогда было странное отчаянное выражение, которое Элиот никогда больше не видел, за все десятилетия, что они прожили семьёй в подобии брака, и Элиот… Элиот гордился этим. Гордился тем, что они с Квентином могли позаботиться друг о друге, могли пришить один другому пуговицу или обманом заставить Тедди есть морковку. Любили друг друга — вместо того, чтобы заживо сгорать на алтаре безрассудных стремлений.

Элиот посмотрел не-Элис прямо в глаза.

— Я бы сказал ему, что если он хочет Элис, то не стоит довольствоваться двойником. — Он правда мог бы: отчаянное беспокойство настоящей Элис на этапе подготовки к квесту было гораздо более очевидным, чем ей хотелось бы. — Я даже помогу ему выбрать колечко на свадьбу. Пусть только вернётся наверх.

Элис глумливо сузила глаза.

— Тебе бы понравилось, правда? — Всё внутри опустевшей груди Элиота восстало против этих слов, но он заставил себя промолчать. — Обязательно понравилось бы, — добавила не-Элис, закатывая глаза за своими квадратными очками. — Это же твоя любимая игра: отдавать Кью красивым девочкам и чувствовать себя оскорблённым и обиженным. 

Она шагнула ближе, гораздо ближе к нему, чем когда-либо осмелилась настоящая Элис. 

— Ты же не хочешь на самом деле быть героем этой истории, — прошипела она. — На самом деле, ты мечтаешь, чтобы мы с Кью были вместе. А ты мог оставаться ему странно близким другом, к которому я всегда буду немного ревновать.

Видение скрестило на груди руки, словно и правда справляясь с невольной ревностью.

— В конце концов, — не-Элис фыркнула, — совсем скоро ты облажаешься в последний раз и пожертвуешь собой окончательно. Одним махом расчистишь дорожку мне — к нашему с Кью счастливому будущему — и навсегда докажешь ему свою преданность и чистоту чувств. Будь мы в книжке, читателям бы понравилось. Ты стал бы их любимым героем. Но самое главное…

Она подступила к нему совсем близко, встала нос к носу. И вдруг превратилась из Элис в него самого — не прошлого, настоящего, усталого, босого парня, у которого из-за жилета выглядывали краешки глянцевых брошюр.

— Самое главное, — сказало Элиоту зеркало, — что тебе никогда не доведётся узнать, достоин ли ты настоящего счастливого конца.

Хуже всего (практически всего) было то, что это было правдой — ровно до того момента, как воспоминание о Квентине встало перед меловой доской и задвинуло речь о любви и жертвенности. Элиот любил Квентина, очевидно, неотвратимо, можно сказать, с того самого момента, как декан всучил ему карточку с именем потенциального нового студента. И эта любовь всегда была неосуществима. Элиот даже мечтать не мог о том, чтобы это было не так. Даже в Филлори, когда они были вместе, когда Элиот гладил Кью по спине, а тот держал на руках их первого внука, у которого была двойная фамилия. Даже тогда Элиот умудрялся потеряться в неуклюжем отрицании реальности и вере, что всё это — просто случайность и обстоятельства. Дружба, логически перетёкшая в нечто большее в условиях крайней необходимости филлорийской безумной задачки с мозаикой. И потом в тронном зале Элиот держался за эту смешную идею, как утопающий. Ему снова было всего двадцать с чем-то, и его мозг плавился от нахлынувших воспоминаний, в которых он вырос и превратился в кого-то, достойного любви, уязвимого и спокойного, в человека, который был рядом и поддерживал Кью до самой своей смерти.

Тот Элиот не вынес бы самой идеи о дьявольской сделке с Библиотекой. Кью, живой, но не его. Всё это мероприятие было достойным наказанием за все те разы, когда Элиот сидел слишком близко к Квентину с бутылкой вина, слушая его бормотание о безуспешных попытках подкатить к Элис, Джулии или любому другому человеку, который не был Элиотом. Кью, который знал, что Элиоту его бедное сердце точно не нужно.

Элиот был счастлив даже этим, счастлив — и абсолютно несчастен, и долгое время это состояние было для него максимально комфортным.

Но теперь…

Теперь единственное причиной стоять на ногах, глядя в будущее, было то, что мир без Кью превратил его жизнь в настоящий ад. По сравнению с этим меркла любая альтернатива.

Элиот прожил всю жизнь, даже не думая становиться смелее, и в тот же момент, когда это изменилось, когда больше всего на свете ему хотелось быть смелым… В этот момент ему пришлось отказаться от своего сердца.

И ничего из этого Элиот и подумать не мог произнести вслух, зная, что Кью может это услышать.

Зеркальное отражение перед ним снова перекинулось в Элис и громко вздохнуло.

— Ты же снова разобьёшь ему сердце.

Элиот тяжело сглотнул.

— Это я смогу пережить.

— Увидим, — процедила она, сузив глаза.

А затем её руки взлетели в воздух, скрутились в спираль, и бесконечная лестница перед ними рассыпалась в вихре мерцающих искр. Вместо неё вперед оказалась обычная библиотечная дверь, такая же, как в подвале.

Элиот замер, забыв дышать.

— Это ведь…

— Ещё нет, — усмехнулась не-Элис. — Последнее испытание.

Элиот потянулся к двери, но Элис вдруг схватила его за руку.

— Тебе правда следовало внимательно прочитать условия своего контракта, — прошептала она и растворилась в воздухе. 

Когда исчезла и хватка её пальцев, Элиот оттолкнул — и дверь, и свой дикий ужас. Дверь поддалась легче последнего.

Когда она приоткрылась достаточно, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, Элиот даже не удивился.

Конечно же. Всё должно было закончиться именно здесь.

После тусклых лестничных пролётов, где он провёл, кажется, века, Элиот не сразу привык к мягкому свету, льющемуся из окон тронного зала. Здесь всё было в точности, как он помнил: пустые троны, незаконченная свадебная арка и…

И…

Там, на ступенях. Он сидел, подтянув колени к груди и устроив на них подбородок, потому что просто не умел сидеть, как нормальный человек. И так никогда и не научился, даже когда артрит разбил ему колени, вынуждая ёрзать в кресле вместо того, чтобы привычно залезть на сидение с ногами. Волосы падали ему на глаза, и он был жив, жив, жив!..

— Привет, Эл. — Этот голос. Его голос. — Вот. Сюрприз.

**???. На месте**

Элиот застыл на месте, хотя всё внутри него рвалось вперёд, словно он перестал быть человеком, и остались только кровь, и адреналин, и кислота, и желчь, и сорванное дыхание. И всё это отчаянно хотело быть с…

— Кью?

Голос у Элиота охрип и словно расползался по швам, но у этого скрежета не было ничего общего с усталостью от бесконечных монологов. Если бы имя Квентина было сложнее одной согласной, если бы оно было длиннее одного вздоха и одного биения сердца — Элиот бы не справился.

— Они сказали, — он облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы и начал снова, слова путались у него в голове от смеха и слёз. — Сказали, что ты будешь позади меня, и мне нельзя тебя видеть…

Кью покачал головой.

— Всё хорошо. Ты всё сделал правильно. Осталось последнее усилие.

— Но… — Теперь Элиот точно смеялся, давясь бегущими по щекам слезами. — Они сказали, что я не смогу…

— Библиотека соврала тебе. Вот неожиданность, — пожал плечами Кью и вскинул брови, словно Элиот должен был ожидать такого поворота событий.

Неужто Элиот успел забыть, каким язвительным иногда становился его Кью? Идеальным. Господи, Элиот так любил…

Его смех умер где-то в горле, но слёзы так и текли по щекам.

— Кью, — дрожащим голосом выдохнул Элиот, — я должен… Ты должен кое-что узнать.

Но Квентин, который так и не сдвинулся с места, только прикрыл глаза. Он и не потянулся ближе к Элиоту и, кажется, старался даже на него не смотреть. 

— Кью? — позвал Элиот, содрогаясь от натиска эмоций. — Малыш?

Лицо Кью искривила гримаса боли, и у Элиота чуть колени не подогнулись. Но затем Квентин открыл глаза, мягко взглянул на него и протянул к нему руку.

— Ты можешь?.. Подойди, пожалуйста?

Его слова, полные напряжения, манили к нему, как магнитом, и Элиот не стал противиться. Он пересёк зал и опустился перед Кью на одно колено. Так, как воображал себе сотни раз.

— Эй, — прошептал он, и в Кью словно что-то сломалось, и Элиот не удержался — прижался лбом к его лбу, зажмурился, когда Квентин потёрся носом о его нос.

— Эл, — прошептал в ответ Кью. — Эл. 

На этом можно было бы закончить историю Элиота — вот только она закончилась в тот момент, когда он вернулся из брюха Монстра и узнал, что Квентин больше никогда не произнесёт его имени. Не произнесёт ни слова.

Всё остальное было только последствиями.

Квентин обнял его за шею, и Элиот задохнулся от нового приступа слёз. Кью, кажется, не возражал, только прижался щекой к его мокрой щеке и потирался теперь, как ласковый кот.

— Эл, сделаешь для меня кое-что? Это важно.

Элиот бездумно кивнул, прислушиваясь к встревоженным ноткам в его голосе.

— Что угодно.

Квентин отстранился — самую малость, чтобы Элиот мог смотреть в его чудесные печальные глаза.

— Скажи, что любишь меня. Пожалуйста.

*  
Гул кондиционера в офисе Пенни словно проникал внутрь и зудел под кожей. Возможно, Элиоту следовало лучше подготовиться к спуску сюда. Наверное, не стоило проводить последние две недели в наркотическом тумане. И зачем вообще нужны кондиционеры в аду? В Подземном мире? Только с ума сводят.

Пенни смотрел на него выжидающе, уложив ручку поверх папки.

— Скажи, как будешь готов.

Джулия кивнула.

— Всё получится.

*  
— Элиот, ты слышишь меня?

*  


  
Он глубоко вздохнул. Ничего нового не происходило. Он уже тысячу раз сказал эти слова воспоминаниям о Квентине в своей голове.

Теперь оставалось только сказать это в последний раз.

Он напомнил себе о глазах Квентина. О том, как тот находил дорогу через любую преграду, нетерпеливый и решительный, словно желающий выразить свою полную силу и не знающий, как. Его волосы рано утром. Неспособность говорить связно до первого глотка кофе.

Его кровь. Повсюду.

— Я его люблю, — тихо выдохнул Элиот, не открывая глаз.

*  
— Умоляю, Элиот. Хотя бы на этот раз, скажи мне это.

*  


Не услышав шороха ручки о бумагу, Элиот открыл глаза.

— Ты вроде должен за мной записывать?

Пенни нервно поправил галстук.

— Без обид, но это никакой не секрет.

— Не секрет, — тихо повторил Элиот.

— Ну, правда, чувак. Джулия ведь уже сказала, что ты вызвался на этот квест, потому что больше всего любишь Квентина. Секрет не может быть секретом, если его знают другие люди.

Пенни отложил ручку, и Элиот с ужасом ощутил, как ускользает его единственный шанс. Судя по словам Джулии и её источников, секрет должен быть самым страшным. И Элиот прекрасно знал свой самый страшный секрет, он уже играл в эту игру и имел на руках прямые доказательства своей правоты.

— Я влюблён в него, — сухо пояснил Элиот.

Пенни прочистил горло, и Джулия неловко поёрзала в своём кресле.

— Уверен, что это тоже все знают, — тихо сказал Пенни.

Кровь у Элиота в жилах вдруг разом вскипела — после стольких дней пустоты и холода.

— Нет, — выдавил он. — Не знают. — Пенни открыл было рот, но Элиот не дал ему продолжить. — Он однажды предложил мне быть вместе. По-настоящему. Не по воле квеста. Не на одну ночь. А я, — Элиот горько засмеялся, — я ему отказал. Я сказал, что будь у меня выбор…

Элиот качнулся вперёд, упираясь ладонями в чужой стол. Он был в отчаянии и не собирался это скрывать.

— Я солгал тогда, — прошептал он, — и теперь его нет в живых, и я готов в любой форме поклясться, что никогда не скажу ему ни слова, обещаю, только… Каждый день в заточении я обещал себе, что расскажу ему сразу же, как увижу снова, но я откажусь от этой мечты. Отдам эти слова Библиотеке и навсегда от них откажусь, только, пожалуйста, сделайте так, чтобы он…

*  
— Эл, ну пожалуйста. Не поступай так со мной.

*  
Пенни потянулся за ручкой, но его глаза смотрели с сожалением и опаской.

— Тебе не следовало бы отдавать нам эти слова, чувак. Правда не следовало бы.

Элиот устало откинулся в кресле.

— Я это знаю, — процедил он. — Молчи и записывай.

Пенни вздохнул и взялся за ручку.

— Не говори потом, что я тебя не предупредил.

*  
— Эл?..

В глазах у Квентина плескался ужас. Элиот на мгновение позволил себе утонуть в нём — и зажмурился, покачав головой.

— Прости меня, Кью. Но я не могу.

Он хотел оставить глаза закрытыми, не желая видеть, что происходит сейчас с Квентином, которому он опять отказал, который снова протянул ему своё сердце, а Элиот расколотил его на осколки. Но он обещал себе быть смелым. И открыл глаза. Кью смотрел на него с удивлением, болью и горькой нежностью.

А затем его лицо вдруг искривилось и превратилось во что-то совершенно чужое, холодное и спокойное, со змеиной улыбкой на губах.

— Что же, — произнёс не-Квентин без тени эмоций, — у нас проблемка.

Элиот отшатнулся от этого видения, чувствуя, как желудок скручивается в узел внутри от нахлынувшей злости. 

— Что за проблема? — голос его дрожал от страха, который не удавалось унять. — Я всё сделал правильно, я не…

Видение медленно покачало головой.

— Тебе правда следовало прочитать полные условия контракта.

Элиот вспомнил предупреждение не-Элис, вспомнил слова Пенни-40, и всё его тело охватил дикий, удушающий ужас.

— Все говорили тебе об этом, — промурлыкало видение, — каждый из источников информации. Контракт должен быть выполнен человеком, который любит погибшего больше всего на свете.

Понимание едва не сбило Элиота с ног.

— А ты только что признал, что не любишь Квентина. — Видение пожало плечами. — О чём нам ещё говорить?

Кровь застыла у Элиота в жилах, и весь его мир сжался до знакомого лица, которое носило видение.

— Очень жаль, — сказало оно. — Ты знаешь, он ведь всё это время следовал за тобой. Тянулся к твоей руке каждый раз, когда тебе было плохо. Никак не мог запомнить, что невидим и неосязаем. Или не хотел запоминать.

— Должен быть другой путь, — выдавил Элиот, заставляя буксующий мозг искать выход из этой сраной ловушки, созданной из плохих решений и хитрых условий. Пенни, блядь, и его загадочные подсказки… Как всегда, Элиот оказался себе самым страшным врагом. Он обнял себя руками и замер, услышав шелест страниц.

“Валюта здешней реальности.”

— Может, это поможет? — он набрал полные ладони и протянул их видению, словно ничтожную жертву. Маленькие кексики и то больше бы подошли. — Умоляю.

Видение вскинуло брови.

— Мысль интересная, давай взглянем. — Он вырвал брошюры у Элиота из рук, не заботясь об аккуратности, и бегло их пролистал. — Квентин, который тянется к тебе, а ты его затыкаешь. — Буклет полетел на пол. — Квентин тянется к тебе, а ты снова его затыкаешь. — Ещё один. — Квентин тянется к тебе, а ты трахаешь его, чтобы заткнуть. Надо же, хоть что-то новенькое. — На следующем буклете видение подняло на Элиота чужие глаза. — Ну, хоть отцом ты был неплохим, судя по всему. — История Тедди тоже улетела на пол. — Ты уж извини, но этот номер не пройдёт, — отрезало видение, лишая Элиота последней надежды. — Здесь нет ни слова о любви. “Обожаю, когда ты командуешь мной в постели” и “вообще не умею выражать свои эмоции” и “какой миленький ребёнок у тебя получился”. И ничего о любви.

Элиот стоял перед ним, словно голый, под пристальным взглядом. Он и сам знал, что так будет. Он пришёл к тем же выводам, перебирая воспоминания в Счастливом месте. Всё это было платой за многочисленные попытки подавить, развеять и спрятать самое честное и правдивое чувство на свете, за попытки выдать его за ложь в надежде, что тогда никто не сможет его отобрать. Вот только…

Вот только платить за это придётся Квентину.

Разве что…

Внутри у Элиота всё сжалось, но на этот раз его не тошнило. Впервые за очень долгое время земля под ногами казалась ему твёрдой.

Видение махнуло рукой на пустоту за его плечом — на Кью, туда, где он был всё это время. Милый, честный Кью. Элиот уже умер за него однажды, почему бы не повторить?

— Заберите его, — приказало видение, но Элиот шагнул к нему и схватил за запястья.

— Нет.

— Ты же знаешь, как это работает, — закатило глаза видение, даже не разозлившись. — У тебя был шанс, а теперь…

— Возьмите меня вместо него.

Слова отразились о стены и потолок, и даже если это место, которое озабоченные библиотекари очевидно выцарапали из глубин его памяти, было только эхом, тенью настоящего тронного зала в Филлори… Даже несмотря на это Элиот готов был расстаться здесь с жизнью.

— Тебя? — удивлённо сказало видение. — С чего бы это?

— Какая вам разница, какую душу забрать? — отчаянно выпалил Элиот. — Вам же нравятся истории? У меня их много. Я пережил больше, чем можно себе представить. И все они будут вашими. Число душ будет тем же, и когда-нибудь Квентин тоже сюда вернётся.

Лет через сто, вместе с женой — или с мужем, и с двенадцатью детишками и тридцатью двумя внуками, разбалованными его доброй душой. Целиком прожив свою жизнь.

— Ты готов подписать новый контракт? — спросило видение.

— Да, — без раздумий ответил Элиот.

Блядь. Блядь, Библиотека правда раздумывала над его предложением. Элиот задержал дыхание, пока видение пристально его рассматривало — а потом оно вдруг пошевелилось и достало из кармана ручку.

— Мы согласны, — сказало оно и протянуло ручку Элиоту.

Элиот потянулся к ней, но прежде, чем его пальцы сомкнулись на полированном металле, что-то с громким хлопком врезалось видению в грудь.

Видение охнуло, прямо как Квентин, и схватилось за атаковавший его предмет. Им оказалась книга. Очередная книга из ниоткуда. Но если у Элиота из воздуха появлялись глянцевые брошюры, то этот экземпляр был в твёрдой обложке, со страницами из хорошей бумаги и старомодной обложкой. В руках у не-Квентина эта книга смотрелась очень правильно, словно…

Как будто…

Видение перелистало страницы, вскинув брови, и раздражённо уставилось Элиоту поверх плеча.

— Ты серьёзно?!

Ответили ему или нет, Элиот понятия не имел, но прямо за спиной у видения, там же, где и раньше, вдруг появилась дверь. Не библиотечная, но ужасно знакомая.

Деревянная, с диагональной доской от угла до угла.

С досками, которые не слишком хорошо притёрты друг к другу, и занозами, готовыми засесть под кожу, когда Кью прижимал его к этой двери и целовал, приподнявшись на цыпочки.

Элиот, не думая, пошёл навстречу.

— Ты уверен? — резко спросило видение с лицом Кью, когда руки Элиота легли на ручку.

Элиот взглянул на книжку, брошенную на пол, на её очевидное сходство с “Филлори и далее”. На дверь, от которой веяло домом. Он потянулся мысленно к пустоте за плечом — и словно почувствовал в этот раз, как Квентин судорожно кивает. Да, да, ну же, Эл, двигайся уже, ну!..

— Нет, — прошептал Элиот, не скрывая правды, — но я доверюсь ему.

**0\. Поверхность**

Земля — не линолеум, не камень, не плиты тронного зала, и даже не грязь заводи, в которой они с Джулией (точнее, только она) боролись с драконом. Под босыми ногами Элиота была нагретая солнцем трава. Больше он ничего не успел заметить, даже захлестнувшую тело панику, что ничего не вышло, не сработало, потому что тяжёлая дверь с грохотом закрылась за его спиной. 

С колотящимся сердцем Элиот обернулся. Движение это длилось века вместо пары секунд. И всё это время он повторял про себя, что лучше ни на что не надеяться — но в глубине души, всем сердцем Элиот знал, что был прав.

А обернувшись, он застыл, не понимая, как вообще мог подумать, что видение в тронном зале было реальным. Квентин был только один, и он стоял неподалёку: волосы, короче, чем Элиот привык, явно въерошенные на нервах, и удивительно хорошая рубашка, и книга, прижатая к груди. Он дико оглянулся по сторонам, заметил Элиота и застыл, они оба застыли — а потом Квентин (Квентин, Квентин, Квентин) бросился к нему со всех ног.

Элиот дёрнулся к нему, и почти дотянулся, но Квентин вдруг с силой пихнул его прямо в грудь.

— Господи, Элиот! — он вскинул на Элиота свои чудесные глаза, в которых плескалось волнение. — О чём ты вообще думал, когда предлагал свою жизнь вместо моей?!

Ладонью Квентин всё ещё упирался Элиоту в грудь, и тот чувствовал его сладкий, чудесный вес.

— Ты вообще понимаешь, сколько труда мы вложили, чтобы выдрать тебя у Монстра? И после всего этого ты…

Элиот накрыл пальцы Кью своими руками, заставляя его почувствовать дикое биение вернувшегося на место сердца. Кью замер посреди предложения.

— Ты живой, — прошептал Элиот, задыхаясь от чистого счастья, настолько огромного, что оно не помещалось в груди.

Кью дёрнул уголком рта и чудесным образом опешил, словно позабыл о своём воскрешении, торопясь наорать на Элиота за (совершенно оправданную обстоятельствами) попытку пожертвовать собой.

— Угу, — выдохнул он, удивлённо качая головой. — Похоже на то.

Элиот погладил его по щеке — на ней больше не было крови. Кью потянулся к его руке, прикрыв глаза, и Элиот коснулся большим пальцем его пушистых ресниц.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал он, боясь произнести это вслух. — Видение сказало, что ты не сможешь вернуться со мной, если…

Кью моргнул и упрямо сжал губы.

— Им нужны были доказательства, — сказал он и дёрнул плечом так, словно отчаянная смелость всегда была его отличительной чертой. — Я их нашёл.

Элиот вскинул брови. Невозможно. Он никогда, ни разу за пятьдесят с лишним лет…

— Какие могут быть доказательства?..

Кью закатил глаза, словно знал все до единой мысли у Элиота в голове — и сам мыслил на пять шагов вперёд. А потом всучил Элиоту в руки украденный из Подземного мира том.

— Библиотека печатает наши воспоминания, когда о них думаешь, — сказал Квентин. — Я этим воспользовался.

Вблизи книжка и правда оказалась почти идеальной копией “Филлори”, вплоть до рисунка на обложке. Элиот огладил пальцами тиснёные буквы.

— Я не…

— Можешь хоть раз прочесть оригинал, а не краткий пересказ? — мягко поддел его Квентин. — Пожалуйста, ради меня.

Элиот послушно раскрыл книгу и увидел…

*  
Квентин сидел за столом в таверне, и Элиот уже успел налить ему стакан вина — неужели правда из репки? 

— Теперь можно говорить? — нервно спросил он, теребя краешек рукава. — Или Тихая Игра ещё не закончилась?

*  
Элиот оторвался от книги.

— Это же…

— Читай дальше, — настоял Квентин.

*  
Элиот на другом конце стола сделал вид, что раздумывает, постукивая донышком стакана по дереву стола. Игра в кокетку ему до сих пор удавалась просто блестяще, несмотря на седину на висках.

— Смотря, что ты хочешь сказать.

Квентин угрюмо зыркнул на него, и Элиот улыбнулся — той искренней, живой улыбкой, которая теперь часто появлялась на его губах. В их прошлой жизни Квентин её никогда не видел.

— Ладно, — старательно вздохнул Элиот и усмехнулся. — Думаю, Тедди уже смылся к очередной своей как-там-её-зовут, так что ты тоже заслуживаешь шанса.

Квентин закатил глаза.

— Эл, прекрати советовать ему забыться от любых проблем в чужих объятиях.

Элиот вскинул красивую бровь.

— Ему пятнадцать, и он твой сын. Никакие советы ему не требуются.

Квентин собрался было ответить ему тем же, но застыл, переваривая услышанное. “Твой сын”. Он прикрыл глаза, вспоминая минувшее утро. Элиот, нацепив образ Верховного-Короля-у-которого-не-будет-королевства-ещё-целый-век, требовал, чтобы Тедди перестал жаловаться и починил уже несчастную ось, как и обещал. Тедди огрызался в ответ, бесился, и в итоге пробурчал, когда Элиот не мог его слышать:

— Да он же мне даже не отец, — и у Квентина глаза застило красным.

— Кью? — тревожно позвал Элиот. Он всегда волновался за обоих своих мальчиков.

Квентин посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Эл, ты должен кое-что знать. Почему я так разозлился на Тедди сегодня утром. 

Рассказывать не хотелось. Но они с Элиотом пообещали друг другу после Ариэль, что никогда ничего не будут скрывать по поводу Тедди. Так что Квентин потихоньку пытался придумать, как объяснить Элиоту, что его милый мальчик, который носил его имя, сказал такое. Как объяснить, что это неправда, а порыв эмоций. 

Но прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, Элиот взглянул на него с мягким пониманием.

— Я слышал, что он сказал, Кью. Своими ушами.

— Но промолчал? — тихо спросил Квентин.

Элиот пожал плечами. 

— Ему пятнадцать, и он злится на весь мир. Мы оба были на его месте. Оба говорили что-то, о чём потом приходилось жалеть. — При этих словах на лицо Элиота словно легла неясная тень. 

— Ты же знаешь, что он просто так это ляпнул? — спросил Квентин. — Знаешь, что он любит тебя, Эл?

Элиот снова повёл плечом.

— Конечно, — ответил он, и Квентин попытался было его перебить, но не успел. — Но это неважно.

— А что тогда важно?

Элиот посмотрел ему в глаза и мягко улыбнулся.

— Неважно, хочет он быть моим сыном или нет. В любом случае, моя жизнь принадлежит ему. — Элиот дотянулся и взял Квентина за руку, сплёл их пальцы. — Вам обоим, — мягко добавил он.

*  
К концу сцены Элиот забыл, как дышать. Совсем забыл, что…

Он взглянул на Квентина, и тот с улыбкой кивнул ему. Элиот дрожащими пальцами перевернул страницу.

*  
— Ну, не плачь, иди к Элиоту, мой маленький…

Квентин устроился на подушках у спинки кровати. Ему пришлось проглотить комок в горле: Элиот, которому даже маленькие котята не нравились, нежно ворковал над его сыном.

Ариэль положила голову Квентину на плечо, а ладонь устроила на животе — по привычке, оставшейся с беременности.

— Так и думала, что мальчик с твоими глазами и носиком завоюет сердечко Элиота примерно за пару секунд.

Квентин тихо засмеялся и поцеловал её влажный лоб. Ариэль закрыла глаза, и Квентин прижался щекой к её волосам, наблюдая вполглаза, как Элиот держит малыша у груди, поближе к сердцу. Так они и задремали, слушая тихий шёпот:

— ...и я научу тебя правильно выбирать ткани. Даже не думай ходить за советом к своему папе. Может, к маме, но лучше потом уточни у меня, хорошо? И магия, я обязательно научу тебя магии!..

*  
Дальше на страницах были все те дурацкие истории, за которые Элиот цеплялся, взбираясь по ступеням, пытаясь отвлечься от жуткой, болезненной, невыносимой надежды, что Кью правда шёл следом…

*  
— Господи, Кью, у тебя такое лицо, словно членов никогда не видел.

Квентин закатил глаза, и Элиот снова зашёлся смехом. Корона едва не сползла у него с головы, а очередное экспериментальное шампанское в бокале хлестнуло через край.

— Видел, конечно же, — огрызнулся Квентин, снова окидывая взглядом чрезвычайно одарённого природой кентавра, явившегося к королевскому двору без штанов. — Только не такие большие.

— Обижусь, — лукаво пригрозил Элиот, перестав смеяться.

— Дурак ты, — пробурчал Квентин, старательно отодвигая воспоминания о ночи после бутылочек с эмоциями. Чудесному обаянию Элиота он сопротивляться не умел — даже в самые тёмные свои дни, как сейчас. 

— А ты улыбаешься, — мягко заметил Элиот. — Тебе идёт, Кью. Я скучал по твоей улыбке.

*  
— Ты ужасен!

Но Квентин продолжал танцевать, проглатывая один приготовленный Элиотом коктейль за другим посреди устроенной в домике вечеринки. Они праздновали, что Квентину удалось не вылететь из школы.

— Плевать! Я остаюсь в Брейкбиллс!

— Ты остаёшься в Брейкбиллс! — завопил Элиот, пожирая его глазами. Похоже, он был пьян: его рука скользнула Квентину на бедро и притянула его ближе, заставила двигаться вместе под оглушающую тягучую музыку. Сердце у Квентина пропустило удар, а руки сами обняли Элиота за шею.

Тот прижмурил глаза от ласки и прижался лбом к виску Квентина.

— Я так рад, что ты остаёшься, — прошептал Элиот, тихо и откровенно, и Квентин, должно быть, неправильно его понял, потому что…

*  
Там была та самая ночь под звёздами на мозаике, их первая (вторая) ночь вместе на годовщину, но с другого угла.

*  
Элиот был ужасно твёрдым под ним, Квентин чувствовал его, близко, но недостаточно. Господи, он умолял так отчаянно, что должен был стыдиться своих желаний, но Квентину было так нужно, он так хотел, хотел ещё, хотел Элиота, так сильно его хотел…

Пальцы Элиота сжались на его бёдрах, удерживая на месте, и это помогло. Правда, помогло. Квентин попытался сказать об этом, все чувства сейчас лились из него словами и просьбами, только чтобы Элиот… А Элиот вдруг качнулся вперёд, спрятал лицо у Квентина под подбородком, уткнулся в шею и прошептал:

— В этот раз… Прошу, только не надо меня ненавидеть.

И он посмотрел Квентину в глаза, как той, другой ночью, и глаза у него были такие красивые, такие испуганные, и Квентин… Поцеловал его. Не мог остановиться, и пальцы Элиота у него в волосах отчётливо подрагивали, и…

*  
И другие воспоминания тоже были на этих страницах, даже те, которых Элиот немного стыдился, вот только…

*  
В Квентине не было ничего особенного, и он это прекрасно понимал. Несмотря на всю эту суету с временными линиями, Зверем и Чатвинами. Он был неплохим отцом, кажется, и нормальным мужем и партнёром. Вот только оставался при этом незакончившим обучение студентом магической школы, умудрившимся расшатать одно королевство, вырубить магию сразу в нескольких мирах, поклясться вернуть её назад — и провести следующие десять лет, не сдвинувшись с мёртвой точки. Не очень-то впечатляет. 

Но такими ночами…

Квентин чувствовал себя всемогущим.

Он ещё ничего не сделал, даже штанов не снял, только просунул ладонь Элиоту за пояс — а тот уже дрожал, как лист, и звал его по имени, словно умоляя о чём-то.

Квентин вспомнил о целой очереди парней, дожидающихся возможности замутить с неофициальным принцем Брейкбиллс, который сейчас совершенно потерял голову от парочки неловких прикосновений. Логически он понимал, что дело во времени, у них так долго ничего не было, потому что Тедди всегда был рядом, а хижина была кошмарно мала. Но Квентину было не до логики, потому что Элиот выгибался и стонал под ним, и Квентин скользнул пальцами глубже.

И то же отсутствие логики, кажется, заставило Квентина склониться на Элиотом — над чудесным, высоким Элиотом, который обожал всё контролировать и зажимать его самого по углам. Квентин склонился над ним и прошептал прямо в губы:

— Эл, скажи мне. Скажи, что тебе это нужно.

И Эл горячо отозвался:

— Мне нужен ты, малыш. Всегда нужен. — И тут же открыл глаза, и приподнялся на руках. Квентин продолжал гладить его, и Элиот вздрагивал с каждым его движением, но теперь на нём словно опять возникла невидимая броня крутости. А затем в дело вступила ирония, хуже прежнего, и в ход пошли шуточки, которые были шутками только наполовину, о “неплохих результатах для гетеросексуального парня” — и им подобные.

В ссоре, которая за эти последовала, Квентин бросил что-то в пылу про их соседку, что-то совершенно идиотское, потому что ей было девятнадцать лет, и она не была Элиотом. И он очень ждал ответной шпильки, но не дождался.

Элиота словно насквозь пронзило этой глупостью.

И Квентин прекрасно знал, что в прошлом его успело знатно помотать по сторонам. С Элис, и с Ариэль — хотя о времени с ней он никогда, никогда не жалел, — Квентин знал, что всё это выглядело как подспудный отказ. Отказ быть с Элиотом. Признание, что его недостаточно. 

И Элиот сам убедил его подкатить к Ариэль, и даже настаивал на этом. Элиот, у которого были почти неживые глаза и полиамурная королевская семья за плечами, которого совершенно не беспокоили традиционные заморочки. Элиот, который так сильно переживал перед свиданием с Майком, что обратился к Квентину за советом о моде. Элиот, который очень болезненным путём выяснил, что…

— Он был единственным, кому я… Правда нравился, понимаешь? Я сам. И всё это было ложью. Жалкое зрелище…

У Квентина остро сжалось сердце. Он позволил Элиоту сменить тему, потерялся в его словах, в его поцелуях, потому что было бы настоящей пыткой продолжать говорить об этом. Но этот след остался внутри, и несколькими неделями спустя Квентин приложил все усилия, чтобы Элиот точно знал, чего он хочет.

Квентин обвил Элиота руками со спины и прижался к нему, бормоча свои признания между лопаток. И сердце Элиота под пальцами Квентина дрогнуло и забилось чаще, несмотря на его вроде бы небрежные слова:

— Разумеется, детка. Кто бы в здравом уме от меня отказался?..

*  
И другие, даже история о татуировке, которая больше не казалась ему такой уж глупой…

*  
— Ах, блядь, больно!

— Не шевелись и перестань жаловаться, — строго велел Элиот, не разжимая бережных пальцев. 

Как оказалось, сырая филлорийская весна попросту убивала Квентина и его деревянное плечо, но в руках у Элиота жила какая-то своя магия. Квентин лежал под ним на животе, а Элиот с силой разминал его мышцы, и когда он закончил, Квентин застонал и зарылся лицом в лоскутный плед. В котором уже начали появляться дыры.

Пальцы Элиота, ласкающие горящую кожу, скользнули вдруг Квентину на спину и обвели линию татуировки между его лопаток.

— Хотел бы я, — прошептал Элиот, — чтобы ничего этого с тобой не случалось.

У Квентина дыхание застряло в горле, и все слова вылетели из головы. 

Элиот, почуяв его тревогу — как всегда — вдруг понизил голос и дразняще произнёс:

— Ты знаешь, если бы не обстоятельства…Татуировка тебе идёт. Очень даже. Может, и мне тоже обзавестись?

Квентин заглянул ему в хитрые смеющиеся глаза.

— Дай угадаю. Мозаичные плитки?

— Нет, спасибо, — фыркнул Элиот. — Я бы выбрал парную с твоей.

— Первую букву имени во всю спину? — уточнил Квентин, подперев голову подбородком. — Как ты до сих пор удерживался?

— Не моего имени, — улыбнулся Элиот и ущипнул его за бок. Квентин пискнул и перекатился на спину, окинул Элиота взглядом. Внутри снова плеснулось странное, горячее чувство, растущее с каждым днём последнего года. Как красиво смотрелись предплечья Элиота, когда тот на них опирался. Какими мягкими были его глаза и голос. — “Q”. Чтобы мы совпадали.

У Квентина пересохло во рту.

— На спине? — слабо спросил он.

Элиот улыбнулся.

— Нет. Прямо у сердца, — и он похлопал ладонью по груди, пытаясь превратить свои слова в шутку, но Квентин не услышал в них и доли юмора.

*  
У Квентина, очевидно, не было воспоминания о Фен и её ритуалах скорби, но зато…

*  
Он сжимал в пальцах серый свитер Элиота, так крепко, как позволяли скрюченные артритом пальцы. Всё было не так, ничего не помогало, ничего не могло снова помочь ему вспомнить, как с Элиотом было сладко, тепло и…

Тедди погладил Квентина по спине; он вырос таким большим, словно пошёл ростом в своего любимого второго папу. 

— Я тоже по нему скучаю, отец. 

*  
В глазах у Элиота стояли слёзы, пока он читал, как Квентин и их маленькая семья оплакивали его смерть. Он никогда не спрашивал, сколько это продолжалось в том маленьком мирке, которого не случилось на самом деле. Надеялся, что прошли годы. Что Квентин увидел своих пра-пра-правнуков. Верил, что у Квентина была чудесная жизнь — и, кажется, так и было.

Потому что, вернувшись (не уходя), Квентин посмотрел Элиоту в глаза и предложил повторить это всё снова. А Элиот…

Элиот замер, не в силах перевернуть страницу, зная, что будет дальше, сжался, понимая, что придётся снова пережить это воспоминание, не в силах ничего исправить.

Квентин погладил его по запястью.

— Прочти, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и Элиот не мог ему отказать, просто не мог — после всего, что произошло и не могло произойти.

*  
В пустоте тронного зала две фигурки на ступенях казались попросту крошечными. 

Однажды Квентину разбили здесь сердце. Совсем чуть-чуть, потому что ничего на самом деле не было утрачено: только вероятность, память о чём-то прекрасном. Тогда ему было больно. И ещё больнее, потому что Элиот вдобавок к своему отказу отправил его “побыть партнёром кому-нибудь ещё” — словно забыв, что Квентин знает его, как облупленного. Квентин прекрасно понимал, что это было очередной попыткой сбежать, очередным вывертом идеи “если ни о ком не заботиться, то никто не сделает мне больно”. Квентин задолго до мозаики чувствовал, что лежит за поверхностной лаской и короткими объятиями. Элиот отказал ему не потому, что ему было плевать. И больнее всего было то, что после этого Элиот сразу попытался сделать вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, и они продолжали оставаться “просто друзьями”.

И сердце болело от этого ещё очень долго. Но по сравнению с тем, что Квентину пришлось пережить с тех пор… Тогда глаза Элиота были его глазами, пусть он и пытался скрыть за ними собственную отчаянную боль. Он был жив, в порядке — и продолжал принимать дурацкие решения. И Квентин готов был смириться с этим, с радостью — особенно теперь, зная альтернативу.

Но теперь?..

То, что творилось внутри, нельзя было даже назвать болью. Эл, глупый, смелый Эл, который всегда умудрялся перепутать, чем стоит гордиться, а чем нет, стоял сейчас босой, шатаясь, и смотрел в глаза видению с лицом Квентина (который прекрасно знал, каково это, насколько это страшно). А видение убеждало его, что Элиот никогда Квентина не любил.

И кто-то уже собирался забрать Квентина назад, туда, откуда он пришёл, но это было неважно. Он прекрасно знал, на что идёт, когда творил заклинание, вырвавшее Элиота у Монстра. Знал, чем оно может закончиться, и был уверен, что оно того стоит. И даже если им не удалось добраться до поверхности, Квентину удалось снова увидеть Элиота — на это он точно не рассчитывал, даже думать об этом боялся.

Но когда Элиот открыл рот со своим дурацким предложением, Квентин понял, что здесь ничего не закончится. Что придётся снова что-то сделать, чтобы спасти своего любимого идиота. Спасти Элиота, пылающего яростью, такого открытого и уязвимого. Видения могли нести любую чушь — Квентин знал, что никто, никто и никогда не любил его больше, чем Элиот, едва живой, но абсолютно уверенный в своём решении отдать свою жизнь взамен.

*  
Элиот поднял глаза, и Квентин придвинулся к нему, вытащил книгу из рук и небрежно отбросил в сторону. Его ладонь легла Элиоту на грудь, другая скользнула ему на щёку.

— Я не... — прошептал Элиот, не уверенный, что хочет сказать.

Квентин вздохнул и легонько пихнул его в грудь, обнял ладонями лицо. Элиот склонился к нему, прижался лбом ко лбу.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, — твёрдо сказал Квентин, и голос его подрагивал от нежности, — но прочесть тебя гораздо легче, чем ты думаешь. — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Ты меня из Подземного мира вытащил, Эл.

Элиот смотрел на него, и глаза щипало от слёз, но закрыть их значило отвести от Квентина взгляд.

— Но видение… Оно же читало все эти воспоминание, на моих страницах.

— Похоже, что ты оказался не слишком хорошим рассказчиком.

Кью держал его и не отпускал, и Элиоту хотелось бы стоять так вечно. Всё было не так, как он надеялся, как мечтал, запертый в собственной голове, но это не имело никакого значения. Самое главное… Элиот накрыл ладони Квентина своими, погладил его по лицу, коснулся волос, и…

— Могу я?..

— Да. Ну же!..

И Элиот склонился, не закрывая глаз, и поцеловал Кью в первый раз за пятьдесят долгих лет.

Он хотел, чтобы это бы нежный, краткий, утешающий поцелуй, но Квентин ответил ему, он хотел, по-настоящему хотел Элиота так же, как тот желал его самого. И Элиот забыл обо всём, он запрокинул Кью голову, поддерживая затылок, чтобы было удобнее целовать, глубоко, сладко, до головокружения. Кью вцепился ему в запястья, до синяков, привстал на цыпочки и тихо постанывал, и Элиот жадно глотал эти стоны, не желая отрываться от нежных губ. И пусть на цыпочках стоял Кью, самому Элиоту словно не хватало равновесия, а Кью гладил его по рукам, и отстранились они друг от друга только тогда, когда без воздуха стало совсем плохо. Напоследок Элиот мягко поцеловал Кью в уголок губ. 

Кью стоял, прикрыв глаза, и тяжело дышал, не останавливая ласки нежных пальцев.

— Видишь, — прошептал он, задыхаясь, — очевидно же.

Элиот непроизвольно улыбнулся, но остановил себя.

— Кью, ты… Моя сделка с Библиотекой. Я никогда не смогу сказать тебе…

— Меня не волнуют слова, — перебил его Кью, глядя прямо и серьёзно. — Пятьдесят лет без них прожили, и теперь сможем.

Элиот потёрся носом о его нос.

— Но ты заслуживаешь слов.

Кью прижался губами к его губам, кратко и очень сладко. 

— Поверь мне, ладно? Вот это… То, чего я хочу, Эл.

И Элиоту безумно хотелось ответить тем же, и он ответил — только без слов.

Когда они снова оторвались друг от друга, широко улыбаясь, Элиот, наконец, обратил внимание на окружающий мир.

— Хм, — выдохнул он, оглядывая идеальный газон, здание школы и каменный постамент. На этом месте он впервые увидел Квентина Колдуотера, и его броня дала первую трещину — как много времени прошло с тех пор. — Очень поэтично.

Квентин оглянулся и пожал плечами.

— Это же Библиотека. Уж в символизме они должны разбираться.

— Кстати, о символизме, — подхватил Элиот, — наши друзья ждут нас в общежитии. Как в старые добрые времена. — Его пальцы мягко заправили прядку за ухо Кью, и длины волосы теперь едва на это хватало. — Думаю, они очень хотят увидеть тебя.

Квентин глубоко вздохнул и протянул Элиоту руку.

— Веди, — попросил он, улыбаясь.

И Элиот крепко переплёл их пальцы, прежде чем шагнуть вперёд.


End file.
